Nothing's Always What it Seems
by FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer
Summary: MIGETS.Now that I have your attention.Inuyasha has betrayed kagome and now she's run off into the woods were she meets the demon lord himself.Will this be a trip down memory lane or hell. and what naraku up to......
1. Prologue

Star: hi everyone this is my 1st fanfic so plz be nice or I'll have pretty boy over there come and rip you to shreds

Sesshy: hmph, are you talking about me

Star: of course

Sesshy: I don't and won't listen to the likes of you

(glares at sesshy)

star: hn, I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I'd be stinkin rich

Prologue

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She just had to get away from him. 'he promised…' she thought as her raven hair fell over her shoulders. She was now gasping for air. Once she regained her composure she looked around at her surroundings. "great, now I'm lost" she spoke to no one. 'oh well at least I'm away from them' she thought as the recent event ran through her mind again.

Flashback

Kagome had just came from her era with more supplies and sweets for shippo. 'man this thing really is heavy' kagome thought to herself. "hmm, usually inuyasha is here by know, I wonder what's keeping him" she thought aloud. Soon one of Kikyo's soul carriers could be seen flying overhead. 'that explains a lot'. Kagome continued her journey back to Keade's village. And the only way to the village was through Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome walked for about 15 minutes when she heard the voices of kikyo

(BOOOOO!DIE! sorry continue) and inuyasha. She tried to just walk away from them but found herself put her bag down and start to spy on them. Inuyasha had kikyo in a tight embrace with one hand tangled in her hair. "inuyasha why do you still hang around my reincarnation. Do you love her more than me" kikyo's undead voice spoke. "no of course not, you know that I will always love you. No one will ever tear use apart again" he said loud enough for kagome to hear. 'no… how could he go back on his promise' kagome thought.

Flashback on Flashback

"inuyasha I-I love you" kagome said softly. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too, kagome. And I'll always stay by your side. I'll never leave you" "what about kikyo?" "don't worry about her, it's you I love not her" he spoke softly into her ear.

End of Flashback

Kagome could feel tears filling her brown eyes. 'no I'm not going to cry' she mentally said to herself. Kagome continued to watch the heartbreaking scene before her. "what about my reincarnation? What do you plan to do with her?" "once we find all the jewel shards I'll have no use for her. I'll get you your proper soul back. That way you can live with me…forever" kagome couldn't take it any more, so she ran away from them.

End of 1st Flashback

"how could he…"kagome said aloud. But unbeknownst to her someone was watching her from the trees. A pair of golden orbs followed her movements.

Keade's Village

"hey where are inuyasha and kagome, they should be back by now" Sango said. "I don't know maybe made a pit stop or something" shippo suggested. "no, knowing inuyasha he just wants to collect all the jewel shards quickly" miroku said as his hand neared sango's behind. But before his hand could even reach it's destination, sango hit him on the head with her boomerang. (u.u, poor miroku)

Back with Kag's

kagome was now crying her eyes out. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her pretty brown eyes now turning red and puffy. After a moment an eerie unknown presence chilled its way up kagome's spine. Kagome whirled her head to her right only to see the _Ice Prince_ himself.

Star: hey ever1did ya like it

Sesshy: no they hated it

Star: oh hush, no 1 asked u

Sesshy: did you just tell this Sesshomaru to be Quite!

Star: O.O; nn; Noooooo! Bye!

(runs away)

Plz Review, just push the button its not that hard


	2. Chapter 1 Deal

Star: jumping up and down thanks for reviewing psychobum 

Sesshy: what in the world is wrong with you

Star: I got a review and sugar…sugar sugar!

Sesshy: how much of that stuff did you eat!

Star: not a lot I only had 3 Snickers 2 Baby Ruths 4 Sour Fruit Roll Up and about 6 boxes of POCKY!

Sesshy: O.O; watches me run in circles

Star: pocky, pocky pocky POCKY

Sesshy: grabs me star doesn't own…ouch stop that!...InuYasha…will you stop that!

"" talking '' thinking

Chapter 1 Deal

And there (in all his sexy glory) stood one of the most ruthless demon know to Feudal Era. "S-Sesshomaru" kagome choked out, not of fear but surprise. "what are you doing here" she asked softly. "you do not have the authority to ask me such a question when you are clearly on my property" he responded quite harshly. 'No wonder I'm lost' kagome thought to herself. Kagome stood. Ready to walk away when Sesshomaru's voice rang through the air. "where do you think your going wench". 'that's it'.

"I've got a name ya know. And it's not wench, miko or bitch, its kagome KA-GO-ME, got that" she yelled at him. This angered him. The next thing you saw was kagome pined to the nearest tree. Sesshomaru's sharp talons gripped around her neck tightly. "you will learn to respect those more worthy than yourself, and you will address me by my respected title Lord Sesshomaru, got that" he mocked her. Kagome only nodded her head seeing that she couldn't speak. Sesshomaru let go of kagome's neck. She fell to the ground with a Thud.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko while she was gathering her breath. Then he noticed something. 'where is my wretched brother, normally he's with her at all times' he thought (get it at All Times, ha-ha ok I'll be quiet now) "woman, were is my wretched brother. shouldn't you be with him right now are you not his wench" the lord questioned. Then he noticed the look on her face. It went from sad to anger then to confused. 'humans and their emotions'. "I'm NOT that baka's wench!" she yelled. " I'm not even with him anymore. Why would he need me when he's got that undead clay pot to mess with" she spoke more softly. 'so she's not with him, maybe I can use this to an advantage' the demon lord thought to himself.

"why do you stay by him even though he continuously breaks your heart and self-esteem" Sesshomaru asked. 'huh? Why does he even care' kagome thought. "well, I guess I stay because I promised him that I would and that we would find the rest of the jewel shards together" she explained. "hn, I will make you a deal" he spoke. "what kind of deal" she asked warningly. "when and if you decide to leave my pathetic brother, I will let you come and live under my care and in return you will look after my young ward Rin. Believe you have already meet". 'hmm, I wonder what he's trying to pull, oh well'. "ok you've got yourself a deal, but how will I contact you" "just met me in the forest" Sesshomaru spoke as he turned to leave.

Kagome stood as well then it hit her. She didn't know how to get out of here. 'damn now how do I get outta here'. Sesshomaru picked up her frustration with ease. "are you lost" he asked in a monotone voice. Kagome was downcast with a blush. "umm…yeah. I so busy running that I kind of got lost" she spoke softly. "then follow me". kagome picked up her backpack and followed Sesshomaru in silence.

With The Others

Inuyasha had just got back from his meeting with Kikyo when the others started to question Inuyasha about kagome. "Inuyasha where's kagome she said that she'd be coming back today" shippo asked. "yes, we all wish to know where she is" miroku reinforced. "I don't know I haven't smelt her. And what's with all the questions" he said/asked. "because when kagome comes back from her time she's always with you" Sango said matter-of-factly. "well she ain't w-with…". "Inuyasha what's the matter" sango asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Yep it was definitely him. "Sesshomaru" was all he said as he sped off to Inuyasha's Forest's edge with the others following.

Kagome & Sesshomaru

Kag's POV

I had been walking in silence with 'Lord' Sesshomaru himself. I couldn't believe he hasn't tried to kill me yet. Well except for the whole pinning me to a tree with his sharp talons. But other than that nothing. I would occasionally look up at him. His face seemed so dreamy so surreal. WAIT! What am I thinking, this is Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the West. The Ice Prince himself. Man miroku must be starting to rub off on me. I had decided to look at him one more time, but maybe I shouldn't have. This time Sesshomaru met my gaze. His face was emotionless as usual, but his eyes said other wise.

I couldn't seem to tear my gaze from his. His beautiful amber gaze. That's when I felt heat starting to rise to my face. 'kuso, turn away, turn away' I yelled to my brain. I had finally looked away knowing that he had already seen me blush.

Sesshomaru's POV

I wonder why the miko keeps looking at me. Is there something one my face. Oh stop be ridiculous Sesshomaru. Of course there's nothing on my face, lunch was an hour ago. ARGH! What's wrong with me. Maybe its this onna. Yes that must be the reason. Damn she starring again.

I decided to see what the onna was looking at so I looked at her. When I did look at her gaze froze on mine. She seemed to be in a trance like state. I wonder what she' thinking. When she broke the gaze I noticed that her face was cherry red and she smelled like she embarrassed. I sniffed again and could tell she was still a little embarrassed. She also smelt like cinnamon spices and lotus blossoms. What a great combination. That's when I realized that my wretched brother was coming.

End POV

Star: ha-ha bet you never knew that Sesshomaru was a little screwy like everyone else

Sesshy: grr… just review this stupid story so I can leave

Star: that's no way to talk to the nice reviewers, now apologize

Sesshy:………...

Star: ok people plz review while I try to make him apologize

Push the button you know you want to


	3. Chapter 2 Goodbye to You

Star: wow thanks for the reviews guys, they really make me feel special

Sesshy: maybe because you are **_special_**

Star: aww that's so sweet

Sesshy: --; _she's really something _

Star: as you all know I don't own Inuyasha, I know its sad

Chapter 2 Goodbye to You

Inuyasha through the village in a blur of red. "Inuyasha slow down" sango yelled to the half demon. "I wonder why he's in such a rush" miroku pondered. But as we all know miroku can never keep his hands to himself. "Inuya-ahh" **_THWAP_** "miroku keep your hands to yourself you hentai" sango threatened. 'idiot' shippo thought to himself. "hey where'd Inuyasha get to" shippo asked noticing that Inuyasha was gone. "I don't know, kilala can you find him" sango asked the two tail. She only gave a growl and took to the air.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was almost to the forest entrance. 'damn it, why is kagome with him. What could he possibly want with her' he thought to himself over and over again. Finally he reached the entrance to Inuyasha's Forest. And just like he smelt, kagome was with him. She seemed ok. He wasn't picking up any type of fear from her, only sadness. 'what the hell is she so sad for'. but he was snapped from his thoughts when his brother spoke to him. "hello Inuyasha" he spit out with venom. "Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want. If you've come to take Tetseiga(sp?) from me then you've got another thing comin" Inuyasha barked out, forgetting all about kagome. 'he doesn't even care that I'm with Sesshomaru' kagome thought sadly. Sesshomaru being the great demon he is picked up on her sadness before his half brother.

"hn, Inuyasha you fool, you stand there trying to protect your precious Tetseiga when you fail to notice that I've got kagome". with that being said Inuyasha fixed his attention to kagome. Her eyes glossed over with tears. "it's a shame that you'd rather protect an undead corpse with Tetseiga, than a live human being. Can't you see that you've broken her heart many again, you shouldn't even be able to have such a loyal companion such as her" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around kagome's waist. This shocked kagome but pissed Inuyasha off. "get your filthy hands off over her" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Sesshomaru with Tetseiga drawn from its sheath.

"kagome". "lady kagome". "momma". three voices called out to her. It was of course shippo, sango and miroku. They had finally arrived. Only to see her with Sesshomaru's hand around her waist. Sango jumped off of kilala with her Hiratsu ready. That's when kagome felt a herself being jerked off of the ground. And when she happened to look down she clutched onto Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha I've not come here to fight you only to return kagome to you" "yeah right" "hn, you don't believe me then I guess you really don't want kagome back" he said as Inuyasha stopped in mid attack. Sesshomaru grinned as his feet touched the ground again. 'he seems to still harbor a little feeling left for her'. Sesshomaru then pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear "remember your welcome to stay with me if need be". with all the sudden contact from Sesshomaru kagome felt a shiver run through her spine. His breath had tickled her ear. 'holy crap he's so close and he smells so good. Oh my what am I thinking this is Sesshomaru' she thought as heat once again made an appearance on her face. While he was enjoying himself Inuyasha was seething. His blood boiling. Seeing Inuyasha angry made Sesshomaru even more entertained.

Sesshomaru still hadn't pulled away from kagome's ear. That's when Inuyasha just boiled over the top. He charged with Tetseiga. But before he even reached them, kagome said two words "Sit Boy". that sent Inuyasha crashing to the ground. Sesshomaru smirked at his brothers frustration. Inuyasha lifted his head only to see Sesshomaru plant a soft kiss on kagome's cheek. "why you…" and with that Sesshomaru disappeared. Kagome was indeed shocked at the demon lords action. "kagome are you ok" sango asked as she rushed over to her. "umm yeah I'm alright" "he didn't hurt you did he?" miroku asked in his serious tone. "yeah I'm sure". "hey wench, what in seven hells were you doin wit Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome didn't say anything she just picked up shippo and walked back to the village. "momma are you ok" shippo asked. "yes shippo I'm fine" she answered sweetly.

"hey get back here kagome I'm talkin to you". kagome turned around to give him a glare that would make Sesshomaru proud. "you maybe talking to me but I'm not talking to you" she retorted. Her voice sounded angry and hurt. "now lets get back to the village, its starting to get dark" she said plainly. "kagome's right more demons come out at night. Inuyasha 'Feh'd as he walked with the group.

Inu's POV

'why's she mad at me'

_Cause you hurt her_

'who the hell are you'

_I'm called your conscious _

'well what the hell are you doin here'

_You know damn well why I'm here_

'oh yeah'

Truth was that he had no clue as to why his conscious was there.

_Baka I'm here because you know that you hurt Kagome's feelings once again_

'yeah right what did I do'

_You really are dense_

'shut up I don't need this from you just go away'

_Fine but I'll be back_

'damn he was annoying. I didn't hurt kagome she fine'

Author's POV

By the time they had gotten back to the village the sun had just set. "ah ye have finally returned kagome I was starting to get worried for a moment" Kaede spoke. "yes well I'm fine, so shippo want to help me with the Ramen" "sure". as they got a fire going miroku took the time to talk to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what did you do to make her so angry" "feh I don't know" "are you sure this has nothing to do with Kikyo(BOOO . )" miroku asked. "WHAT! NO! leave Kikyo out of this she's got nothing to do with this" Inuyasha yelled causing everyone to look at him. Inuyasha just brushed off their stares Feh'd and sat down. 'Kikyo's got everything to do with this' kagome thought. Her eyes once again glazed over with tears. 'no kagome don't let him see you cry, he not worth it' she told herself. Trying to convince herself that she didn't need him.

After eating in silence kagome was about to go to bed when she heard Inuyasha call her name. "kagome, please talk to me, what's wrong what did I do". They stood there in silence for a moment. Until she finally spoke. "Inuyasha do you remember when you told me that you loved me" "well, yeah I could never forget" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. But she pushed it off. "you said that you loved, but now I'm starting to think that your just using me as a replacement when Kikyo isn't here" kagome said on the verge of tears. "what kagome no she's…not" he stuttered. "oh yeah then I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me when you said that you love her and not me earlier today huh!" she was practically yelling. Everyone heard their argument. Sango was so pissed that miroku was trying his best to keep her from hurting the hanyou. "ka-kagome.." "DON'T say anything Inuyasha, because I'm sure whatever's gonna come out of your mouth is just going to hurt me even more. So for once can you just not say anything a let me be miserable". Kagome got into her sleeping bag with shippo by her side trying to comfort her.

Inuyasha walked out of the hut. His ears flatten to his head and eyes downcast. "INUYASHA" sango said irritably. "listen sango I'm not in the mood" "damn right your not in the mood" sango said as she sat down.

Meanwhile kagome was trying to contemplate her options. 'stay here and get my heart broken again or take Sesshomaru up on his offer and take care of Rin'. the choices flopping back and forth through her mind. 'ok I've made up my mind, but I can't leave shippo. I guess I'll take him with me' she thought. Kagome then carefully turned over making sure not to wake the now sleeping shippo. 'I'll leave at dawn'.

Dawn (hehe that was quick)

Kag's POV

When I awoke I really couldn't remember why I was getting up this early. Then it hit me. I was leaving. So I gathered up my things as quietly as I could. I couldn't just leave shippo here and let Inuyasha pick and tease him so I decided to take him with me. Once all my things were packed I wrote my dear friends a note.

_Dear Sango and Miroku,_

_I'm sorry but I've got to get away from Inuyasha for a awhile. He's causing me so much pain and _

_confusion. I'm writing this to let you know that I'm fine and that I've taken shippo with me. Since he thinks of me as his mother I can't just leave him there for Inuyasha to pick on. Sango you've been my sister_

_figure for quite some time. You've protected me and comforted me in the most crucial times. And miroku you've been quite a handful but I still love you…as a friend. I want you to look out for Sango for me. Protect her. I'll be back soon. Again please forgive me for leaving without giving you a proper goodbye, but it would be to painful for me. Hope to see you soon._

_Love Kagome_

Once satisfied with my note I left for Inuyasha's Forest. 'he said to meet him here' I thought. That's when I spotted the tree where I first meet Inuyasha. It brought back a lot of memories. Oh no I'm about to cry. 'no there's no need to cry anymore kags, just forget him'

End POV

Sesshy POV

I was traveling around when the smell of cinnamon and lotus blossoms crossed my nose. Hmm so the girls finally come to the edge of the forest. Must have gotten fed up with my brother. So off I went to the location of her scent when I smelt something else. I sniffed again to realize that it was a small fox. Hmm he either followed her or she brought him along. I'll question her when I get there. When I got there I saw her near the tree where my wretched brother was pinned to. Grr probably thinking about him, damn him she's mine. WAIT! Where did that come from. What is it about her that reminds me of… no it can't be. She left a long time ago.

End POV

Sesshomaru came out of the shadows and stood for only about 5 seconds when kagome noticed him. "oh I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I was just waiting for you" kagome bowed. 'so she has learned respect' he thought. He wanted to grin but kept hi emotionless mask on. "who's the kitsune" he asked. Kagome looked down at shippo. "oh this is shippo, he's my kit, I adopted him when his parents were killed. I hope that it's ok that I bring him along Sesshomaru-sama". Sesshomaru looked at the young kit. "yes, it is alright he be a companion for Rin". Sesshomaru walked towards kagome. Taking her bag from her. "what's in here" he asked. "oh it's just something's from my home" kagome said trying to make it as simple as possible.

He sniffed the bag and gave it back to her. He then wrapped his right arm around her waist. By doing this he got a n 'EEP' from her. Once in the air he let go of her. They were flying on his cloud thingy.(what is that) kagome was amazed that she didn't fall right through the cloud. But she stopped admire ring when she felt shippo awake. Oh how was she suppose to explain this to him. '**Hey shippo, since I needed to get away from Inuyasha I've decided to go home with Sesshomaru, hopefully he doesn't kill us.** ARGH! This is tough'. "momma where are we" shippo asked sleepily. That's when he noticed Sesshomaru. "AHH, momma there's Sessho-" but he was cut off by kagome's hand.

"its ok shippo, we're going with Sesshomaru-sama to live with him for awhile" kagome said sheepishly. "and just think there's a little girl named Rin there that you can play with" kagome said. "really?" "yep" 'phew that was close' she thought. Then shippo whispered something in her ear. "ok but if he hurts you he'll be sorry". Hey he maybe small but no one was gonna hurt his momma again. Kagome just smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Since it was still early (come on it's a little past dawn) shippo tried to go back to sleep. But knowing that Sesshomaru was there wasn't helping. Kagome having that mother radar picked up on his skepticism. And on instinct she started to sing a soft lullaby. Half-way through the song he fell asleep but she kept on singing till the end. Sesshomaru stood there amazed at her pleasant voice. Maybe she would be a good addition to his castle.

Star: Hi-ya people how was that hope it was good

Sesshy: I guess it was ok

Star: Yay! Thanks Sesshy

Sesshy: don't call me that

Star: why?

Sesshy: because

Star: why?

Sesshy: because I said so

Star: why?

Sesshy: ARGH! Just review people I gotta get outta here

Push it, Push it good


	4. Chapter 3 New Home & Training

Star: I'd just like to thank all you who reviewed

Sesshy: even if they kinda blow you off

Star: quiet Sesshy. for anyone and everyone who don't like it and decide to flame know my motto early: don't like it don't read it, it's as simple as that. Now don't get mad, it's just the way I am screwy

Sesshy: it's about time you took control over these humans

Star: don't say it like dat you'll hurt their widdle feewing Sesshy-kun

Sesshy: never mind U.U; Star doesn't own IY and she apparently doesn't own a brain

Star: I heard that! On with the chapter

Chapter 3 New Home & Training?

They had been flying for about 2 hours now and kagome was getting restless. She constantly was twitching and moving around trying to find a comfortable position. But stopped when Sesshomaru gave her a semi-glare. One that said 'if you don't stop moving I'll drop you'. Kagome got the hint (unlike hojo)and decided to sit down on the soft cloud. 'this woman why does she remind me of her and yet no one at the same time' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He looked down and noticed her stroking the little fox's hair. 'at least she'll make a good mother for Rin. Wait she was only to be Rin's caretaker, not mother. Geez what's going on with me I- huh' Sesshomaru was jerked out of his thoughts when something had hit his leg. When he looked down he saw it was kagome. She had finally fallen asleep along with her kit.

All of her delicate features showed that she was finally at peace. She looked calmer and more secure. Sesshomaru only gave a 'hn' and directed his attention back to the sky. 'Why does this girl plague my thoughts' he asked himself. After a while of thinking he then realized that he was only minutes away from his palace. Once he landed a few feet away from the gates his cloud thingy disappeared and kagome hit the ground with a _THUD. _that woke her up. "ouch what in the world…" kagome said groggily.(hey you'd be mad too, trust me I've done that L) "wake up miko we're here" Sesshomaru spoke coldly. 'geez he didn't have to drop me like that' she thought madly. Kagome stood up holding a still asleep shippo.(wow he can sleep through anything) Sesshomaru started to walk towards the gates. He was not about to wait for some slow human.

'ahh! He's leaving' kagome thought as she ran to catch up with him. Once at his side she then realized how small and fragile she looked next to him. He looked strong and determined, while she looked frail and uncertain. Her thoughts ceased (hehe ceased) when she heard the gates open. The beautiful golden gates opened and on them were the letters S and I in fancy letters. As they walked in kagome was again stunned at how beautiful the place looked. The grass was lush and slightly wet from the morning dew. There were a few trees sporting cherry blossoms sakura blossoms that seemed to be in all the right places.

And in the distance was a dojo. No doubt it was for training. It was a in the traditional dojo style yet it was huge. 'wow almost the size of a football field' kagome thought to herself. That's when she noticed that Sesshomaru had left her again. 'man I need to stop lagging in behind before he gets angry'. once next to the demon lord again. She looked at him to see that he didn't have any facial expression on his that said he was angry. All though never has on a facial expression. Once they were close to the palace entrance kagome could help but gasp. Next to the palace was a beautiful garden. It was filled with joyous colors of pinks, reds, oranges, yellows and purples. There were even a few blue flowers there as well. And in the garden was a small pond. And it seemed to be filled with fish.

Being far away kagome could tell what kind of fish they were. Now at the palace doors kagome stopped. Not wanting to disrespect Sesshomaru she stayed at lest five feet behind him. Kagome looked down to see that they were walking on a stone path. 'nice'. the large white doors with gold trim opened. Sesshomaru looked at kagome as to tell her to come on and keep up. When they entered the palace kagome was floored. The floor was marble and white pillars were scattered around the room. Also servants could be seen now and then. They bowed to there lord and looked at kagome. But only for a split second and then left.

Once Sesshomaru started to walk so did kagome, not wanting to get lost in this huge place. As they walked through the middle if the room kagome looked to her left and saw the dinning room and to the right was what looked like a lounge. In there sat cream colored furniture. Kagome then looked forward to see a white staircase. Actually it was a two way staircase.(you know where there's two stairways going up to the same floor)once up there they walked for about three minutes when he came to a stop. Kagome would've run into him if she hadn't looked up at the last second. He opened the door which revealed the most gorgeous room she had ever seen. The room was based on soft gentle colors of canary yellows and yellow like creams. The bed was full sized with cream silk sheets and comforter. The pillows looked soft as clouds.

To the right was a closet. 'Probably filled with kimonos' kagome guessed. And to the left was a brown oak door. 'I wonder…'. Sesshomaru voice then broke her train of thought. "this shall be your room miko, and your little fox will have the room across from here. My room is at the end of the hall. Never go in there unless you are given permission, do you understand" his voice boomed. Kagome turned to face him. She slightly bowed and said "yes Sesshomaru-sama and thank you". Sesshomaru looked at her then turned to leave. "maid will be here to tend to you shortly" he spoke then left. And as soon as kagome tucked shippo into bed in his room she headed back to her own. And in there was a maid about a good three inched shorter than herself. She had blue hair that stopped at her shoulders. And her translucent blue eyes were filled with kindness. Another umm…distinct thing about her were her pointy ears. Even more pointy than Inuyasha's. "hello Lady Kagome, I'm your lady's maid" the blue haired woman said politely as she curtseyed. "oh well hello and please don't curtsy like that" "oh well not like that then how do you like it ma'am" she asked as she started to curtsy different ways. "oh no, I meant you don't have to do that at all and please don't call me lady kagome. Just kagome is fine". "oh well, Sesshomaru told me to call you by your respected title" the maid stated. "oh I see, well then what is your name then" kagome asked.

"my name is Saki Lady Ka-uh kagome" Saki said as she corrected herself. "lord Sesshomaru has given me orders to dress you in proper attire" Saki said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a beautiful sapphire kimono with silver moons. "wow" was all kagome could say. Saki just giggled at kagome. Saki then went to the unopened door in her room. When she opened it kagome found out that it was a hot spring. "kagome, kagome are you alright" Saki asked the dazed teen. "uh yes I'm fine, is that mine" she asked. "yes it is normally lord Sesshomaru would only give these type of rooms to the visiting lords and lady's and their family" 'aww Sesshomaru gave me a special room, he's so sweet, and handsome and…' kagome mind seemed to drift off "anyway lets get you all cleaned up" Saki interrupted. Kagome pouted. "oh I'm sorry were you thinking about lord Sesshomaru" Saki hinted slyly. "oh heavens no I was jut… uh thinking…yea thinking that's all" kagome said as she blushed. Saki just laughed. "Saki I think were going to be great friends" kagome spoke as she entered the hot spring.

After telling Saki that she was going to leave her bra and underwear on she left to the gardens to play with Shippo and Rin. Once outside she was fumbled down like a quarter back goin for the home stretch by Rin and Shippo. "hey you guys, how are you doin" she asked the excited children. "Rin is good kagome-chan" Rin spoke. Kagome just giggled at how the small girl spoke. "that's great Rin and how about you Shippo" "I'm good, I've been keeping an eye out for Sesshomaru though" Shippo said. Kagome just laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "thank you sweetie, I don't know what I'd do without you" kagome said as she hugged her kit. "now, who wants to play tag" "we do" the kids chirped. As they played Sesshomaru watched them from his balcony. Thanks to his demon hearing he heard everything Shippo had said. 'hn, protective little one he is' he thought to himself as he watched them run around tagging each other. The purpose of the game stomped him. His thoughts were interrupted by the ugly toad that everyone hates. "milord, milord, there is a human and fox outside in your gardens" jaken said breathlessly. "I am aware of that jaken, the girl and the fox are my guests and you will treat them with respect" Sesshomaru said in a demeaning tone. "ahh yes milord, as you wish" jaken said he bowed his head.

Sesshomaru then ushered him to leave. Jaken left with haste. 'stupid humans, why must lord Sesshomaru degrade himself to care for these lowly humans' jaken thought. There kagome, Rin and Shippo lay on the ground. Surrounded by the beautiful flowers in the garden. They were all panting heavily while the sun was beating down on their skin. But soon the sun's rays were being blocked. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru starring down at her. Kagome stood up quickly. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin Shippo and kagome-chan played tag" Rin squealed. "that's good Rin now you and Shippo go and get ready for lunch" "ok, bye" Rin said as she and Shippo left. "is there a problem Sesshomaru-sama" kagome asked looking him straight in the eyes. "no, there is no problem. I see that Saki has given you some proper clothing compared to that skimpy thing you were wearing" he said coolly. Kagome gave a 'humph' and turned her nose away from him. Sesshomaru noticed this and smirked. "keep up the good work with the children and I just might go easy on you tomorrow" Sesshomaru spoke.

"what do you mean by that" she asked a little upset. "you've got training with me tomorrow dawn, don't be late" he said as he walked off and kagome lost it. "AT DAWN! ARE YOU CRAZY!" she yelled at his back. "yes dawn, you seemed to be able to get up this morning at dawn what's stopping you from doing it again" he said/asked slyly. Kagome just huffed and left into the castle to get ready for lunch.

With Sango &co.

"I can't believe she's gone miroku" sango cried. Its going to be okay sango, kagome's a big girl she can look after herself" miroku comforted. "where the hell is Inuyasha, he hasn't come back since last night" sango said sort of pissed. "it's all that stupid dog's fault" sango yelled. "hey who you callin' stupid" Inuyasha retorted as he came into view with Kikyo. "Oi, where's the wench" he said angrily. Sango walked over to Inuyasha and whacked him with her boomerang. _THWACK. _"ouch what the hell was that for" he yelled as Kikyo helped him up. "Inu-Baby, are you ok" the clay plot asked. "yea, I'm good" "you, why did you hit my Inuyasha" she spoke coldly. "it's his fault that kagome and Shippo are gone, you stupid dead bitch" sango yelled. "hey don't talk to her like that" Inuyasha back "and what do you mean they left" "they left Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo have left the group" miroku said unhappily. "what…but she promised that she'd stay by my side" Inuyasha said sadly. "she promised, that traitor!" he yelled. "how can you call kagome a traitor you stud hanyou, how do expect anyone to stay by your side when you can't even keep your own promise" sango semi-yelled.

Oh how sango wanted to kill that undead clay pot on legs. She just wanted to run her boomerang through her. "well do you know where she went" Inuyasha said demandingly. Sango had refused to talk to him. So miroku spoke "no, she just left during the night saying that she had left and had taken Shippo with her" miroku lied. He wanted to give kagome some time to herself.

Back At the Castle

After lunch kagome played with the children some more. And before you knew it was time for bed. "ok you two time for bed" kagome chimed. "oh okay" they said disappointed. "we'll play together tomorrow" kagome said as she tucked in Rin in her room and Shippo in his. Kagome walked into her bedroom and slipped on a silk night gown. "you really have a way with children" a voice spoke. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in her doorway. "how long have you been there" she asked. "long enough" he stated with a grin. Kagome's eyes widened. "PERVERT" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him, which he caught. And before she knew what had happened kagome felt herself being pressed up against the wall with a warm breath tickling her neck. Kagome lifted her head to meet with golden eyes. "hmm, you've sure got a lot of fire for a petite young girl" Sesshomaru spoke quietly. Kagome breath was now caught in her throat. Sesshomaru was so close to her. "be ready for your training at dawn, and just for throwing that, I'm not going easy on you" he practically whispered in her ear. His breath still tickling her. Sesshomaru backed away from her and left the room.

'he was so freakin' close, oh my god he smelled good' kagome thought. She sighed and climbed into bed. Thinking about her training with Sesshomaru. 'this is going to be torture' she thought as she drifted off into dream land.

Star: Hiya people how ya doin

Sesshy: they've probably been better off without you

Star: sniff how…could…you sniff say that

Sesshy: grr……women

Star: and what about women

Sesshy: I'm outta here slams door

Star: well touchy, well plz review, oh and here's a joke that I heard from a friend hope you like, oh and a special guest is coming next chappie ok bye

Joke:

A man escapes from prison where he has been for 15 years. He breaks into a house to look for money and guns and finds a young couple in bed.

He orders the guy out of bed and ties him to a chair, while tying the girl to the bed he gets on top of her, kisses her neck, then gets up and goes into the bathroom. While he's in there, the husband tells his wife:

"Listen, this guy's an escaped convict, look at his clothes! He probably spent lots of time in jail and hasn't seen a woman in years. I saw how he kissed your neck." If he wants sex, don't resist, don't complain, do whatever he tells you. Satisfy him no matter how much he nauseates you. This guy is probably very dangerous. If he gets angry, he'll kill us. Be strong, honey. I love you."

To which his wife responds: "He wasn't kissing my neck. He was whispering in my ear. He told me he was gay, thought you were cute, and asked me if we had any vaseline. I told him it was in the bathroom. Be strong honey. I love you too!"

Push da button pwease, thank you


	5. Chapter 4 Training & The Truth

Star: hey everyone sorry for the wait I was just super busy 

(knock knock)

Star: oh the guest is here opens door

: grr…onna where am I!

Star: your in my fanfic

: hn, get me outta here

Star: but hiei we love you here, plus I've got some sweet snow

Hiei: hm, ok I'll stay, now give me sweet snow

Star: ok (gives hiei sweet snow) could you do the disclaimer for me

Hiei: star doesn't own Inuyasha or me for that fact

Star: (sniff) wish I did, oh well onward ho!

Chapter 4 Training & The Truth

As dusk turns into dawn a soft even breathing could be heard. The dim light seeping into the room reflected off of the balcony window (sorry if I didn't mention the balcony) and onto the face of a young woman. She groaned in annoyance. 'crap, dawn already why me' she thought. That's when she heard the door open. "kagome, kagome time to get up" Saki spoke. Kagome groaned again. "ok just give me 10 more minutes" kagome said sleepily. "oh no I can't do that. Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to wake you up this instant he's says not to be late or…well I really don't know what he'll do but its best not to make him wait" Saki said as she pulled back the covers. Kagome shuddered as the cold air hit her legs. "all right I'm up, I'm up". kagome actually got up and changed into some baggy black training pants and a dark green top. Saki pulled kagome's hair up into a high pony-tail. "Sesshomaru say to meet him in the dojo so you'd better hurry up it's almost dawn" Saki rushed. "ok ok". Kagome finally arrived at the dojo after getting slightly confused.

Kagome slid open the door to peek inside. Great no one was there. Kagome stepped inside the dojo and shut the door. As she turned around she was face to face with Lord Sesshomaru himself. Kagome gulped and didn't move. 'crap, crap, crap times infinity' she thought. "your late" "uhh…well you see I kinda got turned around a little, sorry" she bowed. Sesshomaru gave a 'hn' and turned towards the wall. "I want you to pick a weapon and that will be your weapon through out your training". kagome went to the wall and looked over all the items. There were tons of swords, bows and daggers. Kagome browsed down the wall. 'hm which one' she thought. That's when she spotted a beautiful sword. The hilt was black with clear crystals at the top. And the blade was well shined and had a black swirl goin half way down the blade. "cool". 'why did she choose that blade out of all the rest, on strong willed demons can actually wield it correctly' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "ok miko lets see what you've got" at that Sesshomaru charged at kagome. And out of surprise and a tinge of fear she pulled the sword in front of her blocking Sesshomaru's attack. "don't turn away, face me. Never turn your eyes away from your opponent, they may do this!". Sesshomaru swung his blade upward towards kagome's side. His sword missed her skin by a mere inch but did get her shirt. "hey! That could've hit me" kagome shouted.

"well that was the point" Sesshomaru said blandly. "grr…ok that's it" kagome said as she charged at our sexy demon lord. This went on for several hours. Blocking, dodging and attacking. Since Sesshomaru only gave kagome one break. She was pooped when they finished. "that's enough for today, you've actually done well for a silly human". kagome looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "thanks….. I guess". Kagome and Sesshomaru left for the castle in complete silence. Once back in her room kagome collapsed onto the bed with a 'huff. "god my muscles hurt so bad, and I think I've got a Charley horse" kagome whined. "I see the lord has given you quite a workout" "yeah Saki, could you prepare some clothes for me to wear, I'm going to take a bath" kagome said as she opened the door to her hot spring. "sure think kagome" . once in the warm water kagome practically sunk to the bottom. 'Oh man this feels so good' she thought. 'Sesshomaru really did give me a workout, but why'd he pause when I picked up the sword, oh well. Better get ready for lunch'. kagome got out of the hot spring much to her disappointment and put on a beautiful lavender kimono with flower imprint. She let her hair hang as she left for the dining room.

Once she stepped in the room she was bombarded with hugs and questions. "hi kagome-chan Rin couldn't wait to see you" the little hyperactive child said. "hello Rin and how are you Shippo" "I'm good momma, did Sesshomaru hurt you" he asked. "no Shippo he didn't". that's when Rin's' stomach rumbled. Kagome laughed "well lets eat I'm hungry too". after eating lunch kagome took the kids out to play.

(Kag's POV)

'wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing'

_Humph forget that traitorous dog he's not worth thinking about_

'I know but it's just hard'

_sigh no it's not just push him out of your head_

'bu-' I was cut off from well myself.

_No if, and or buts about it, just leave him alone don't associate yourself with him_

'hm you sound kinda like Sesshomaru'

_Hn, just keep focused_

'ok' I said as I watched the children chase Jaken with sticks. I laughed as they tortured him.

(End POV)

(Sesshy POV)

As I watch the kids play and poke jaken with sticks my thoughts always drifted to the miko. Why had she chosen that sword. I'd never admitted that she actually handled that sword like a pro. Like she had used it before. Man this woman is very confusing. Why does she remind me of someone I've met before. And yet I've never seen her until I went to my fathers grave. Grrr. Who is she! Man I need to relax. I walked over to a maid and told her to put a robe and towel in my hot spring.

'stupid wench, I've never thought about a woman this much'

_Maybe you like her_

'what me like a human that's ridiculous

_You like Rin_

'yes, but Rin is just a child'

_Yeah and kagome is older, more mature, more ripe_

'uh, be quiet I don't need to here that from you' I thought as I shoved my conscious into a pickle jar wrapped in duck tape and threw it into a lake. (hehe)

'finally, peace and quiet' I thought as I stepped into the hot spring. Maybe I'll talk to the miko after this.

(End POV)

Kagome walked into the castle carrying a sleep Shippo and a drowsy Rin. 'well that's one way to tire them out' she thought. As she walked towards their rooms she ran into (not really) Sesshomaru who was only wearing a partly opened robe and towel around his neck. "uhh… Lord Sesshomaru can I do something for you" kagome asked as she looked away from him. "yes I'd like to talk to you in my room once you put the children to bed" he spoke as he left for his room. 'his room oh my what did I do' she thought but was jerked out by Rin's movement. Kagome quickly put them in their rooms. (it's not bed time its nap time) she passed a few maids as she walked to Sesshomaru's room. There she was greeted my those maple doors. She knocked and heard a 'come in' by Sesshomaru. She opened the door and found the room beautiful. It was huge. It was mostly lavished in crimson reds and maroon. The bed was not surprisingly bigger that hers. It was covered in silk crimson covers with red silk pillows. There was a dresser a large desk filled with neatly stacked papers and ink. And of course Sesshomaru was there in all his glory

"kagome, I don't know much about you, and yet you remind me of someone" he said as he stepped closer to her. "uhh, really well I-I really don't know-" kagome was a loss for words. What is she suppose to say to that. As he got closer she back up until she couldn't go any further. Sesshomaru bent down and looked into her eyes. He felt drawn into her chocolate orbs. 'why is he just starring'. 'why can't I look away' he thought. He continued to look until their contact was broken by a knock on the door. Sesshomaru jerked his head up. "uhh, yes come in" he said still some what dazed. When the door opened jaken stepped in. "milord I've just received a message for you" he said as he handed him the letter. (I've got no clue how but he did) as he looked over the letter his face faltered and went into shock but he quickly recovered. "so it seems all of the other Lords and Ladies will be coming over to visit in a week" he spoke. "jaken, tell the servants and maids to prepare for their arrival" "yes milord" jaken said as he scurried off. "kagome I expect you and your kit to be on your best behavior" "oh yes Sesshomaru-sama" kagome spoke. "yes, well then you are dismissed. Kagome bowed her head and left the room.

"ugh what happened in there it was like I couldn't turn away from his gaze. Jeez that was weird.". For the next two days kagome and Sesshomaru trained in the dojo and the third day they actually trained out side. (and because I'm a little lazy I'm skipping to the next day).

Lunch had just ended and Rin and Shippo were taking a nap, when a thought popped into her head. She hadn't seen her parents in almost a month. Great they probably thought she was dead and her school work had to be stacked so high that she would die if it fell over on her. 'great, my grades are probably lower than the chances that miroku would stop being a pervert' she thought. (man that's low) 'guess it wouldn't hurt to ask'. kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's door and knocked. "come in" was heard and she stepped in. "umm Lord Sesshomaru I was wondering if I could go and see my family for a day" she asked. He turned his head away from his work and looked at kagome. "and where would your home be" he asked. "uhh, well by the well in Inuyasha's Forest" she said. 'hmm, there are no huts by that damned forest' he thought. At first he wasn't going to allow it, but then he wondered where she had come from and why she dressed the way she did. "hm… yes I'll allow it, on the condition that I accompany you" he said as he stood up. "ahh…well um of course"

Kagome packed up her belongings and told Shippo that she would be back the next day. Shippo hugged her and let her go with Sesshomaru. They hoped onto his cloud-thingy and flew away. Again the ride was quite and long, but worth it. As they landed near the well Sesshomaru spoke "now where is your home there are no huts here" he asked a little angry. "well it's down the well" kagome said embarrassed. "you live in a well" he asked confused. And this time he let it show by raising an eyebrow. Kagome giggled at his confusedness. "what's so funny, does this Sesshomaru amuse you" he asked. "kinda" she whispered. But he heard her. Just jump into the well with me and you'll see. Just promised that you won't hurt anyone when we get there" kagome pleaded. "this Sesshomaru doesn't take orders". kagome just rolled her eyes and grabbed his good arm. "come on now" she said as they jumped into the well. There was a flash of blue and purple and then they landed in the well. "phew, glad it let you threw" kagome spoke as she climbed up the ladder, but was grabbed around the waist and hoisted up.

Sesshomaru was about to say something but was pummeled by the smell of humans. It was so strong that it almost knocked him over. "oh no, your nose. The smell is to strong for you" kagome said as she felt Sesshomaru start to lean his weight on her. "ahh Sesshomaru, try to just focus on my scent maybe you would feel better" she said. And he did, it made him feel lots better. That's when he realized that he was still very very close to her. He composed himself like always and was lead into the house by kagome. "mom, souta, gramps I'm home" she shouted. Sesshomaru in response clutched his ears. Kagome noticed and apologized. "oh kagome, I'm so glad that your home" her mom Mia (that's what I'm callin her)said as she hugged her. That's when she spotted Sesshomaru. 'those markings' she thought. "AHH! DEMON!" kagome's grandpa shouted as he placed 5 sacred sutras on the demon lord. "grandpa stop it" kag's said as she helped Sesshomaru peel off the sutras.

"hey cool" souta said as he started to fiddle with Sesshomaru's tail-pelt thingy. Sesshomaru let out a growl. This was ridiculous. He should've killed them already. Why hadn't he.

_Cause you don't want hurt her_

'hm, go away will you'

_Fine but I'll be back_

Once his conscious was gone he turned his attention back to the family of three. Souta had stopped playing with his tail and was now showing kagome a test. "wow souta and A, good job" "so kagome who's your friend" "oh mom this is Inuyasha's older half brother Lord Sesshomaru" . "ahh lord well then it's wonderful to have you here" Mia said as she bowed. "so sis where is Inuyasha" souta asked. Ouch that hit a nerve. "Inuyasha and I are no longer traveling together. We gone our separate ways" "oh really, well ok" souta said knowing not to press the subject any longer. 'there's something very familiar about these people' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he tried to remember, but was pushed back from a memory barrier. "kagome your almost eighteen and there's something that I need to tell you" Mia said as she motioned for kagome to sit. "you see your not human" "what" "and your father is not dead he's the Lord of the Northern Lands" "WHAT!" she shouted but then remembered Sesshomaru's ears. "oh sorry" "cool so does that mean that you're a demon too mom" souta asked happily. "yes dear you, your sister and grandpa are demons" Mia spoke. "so why is my eighteenth birthday so important" kagome asked. "well you see that's when the spell on your demonic form will disappear and you will regain all of your past memories. And you as well will get your memories of kagome back" Mia spoke as she stood up. "so can I see your true form mom" "of course sweetie". Mia closed her eyes and a blue-ish glow enveloped her. Once the light was gone there stood Mia in demon form.

She had shoulder length black hair and a black tail behind her. She had grown at least 4 or 5 inches taller. Mia also had two green stripes on her cheek with a green diamond shaped mark on her forehead. She was also wearing the classic Lady of the Northern Lands kimono which was black with green trees and flowers. "wow mom you look beautiful" kagome said stunned. "why thank you, dad are you going to change" "you don't have to ask me twice" he said and once again the blue-ish light consumed her grandpa and was gone in a second. And in his place stood a silver haired demon with brown eyes. He as well had a green diamond mark and green stripes. And her grandpa was now standing straight up, not hunched over. His tail swishing behind him. You could tell he was older than Sesshomaru, but other than that he looked pretty good. "hey what about me" souta whined. Mia just laughed. She bent down and touched his forehead. Souta was covered in a darker blue than his mom or grandpa, but it left just as it had come. There stood souta about 3 inches taller. He had long black hair that was being held in and loose ponytail. His eyes changed from brown to bright lime green. Souta also had blue stripes and a blue diamond mark. "cool this is awesome". Mia and kagome just laughed. "souta since you're a Prince your have to wear your tail over your right shoulder. All dog demons do" Mia grinned. "ok" "so when do I transform mom" kagome wondered. "you know the box that your father had given you" kagome thought for a minute. "yeah do mean that box that doesn't open no matter whet I do" kagome huff. She had been trying to get that thing open of years.

"yes dear, that box has your demon locked inside it and it will only open on your eighteenth birthday". "ok, so are you guys coming back with us or staying here" "we're going to come with you I think it's time for you guys to meet your father" Mia said happily. "what about the house and all the friends that I'd made. don't you think they'll get suspicious if we just leave" kagome said. "don't worry once we go through the well everyone will forget about us and that we've even lived here" kagome's grandpa spoke. "ok so lets go". Everyone had gotten to the well house and jumped in, and just as kagome's grandpa had spoke of, everyone who had ever known kagome and her family automatically forgot about them.

(With Inu Gang)

"Inuyasha where have you been, we had to fight a demon and we really could've used your help" Sango said. Obviously pissed. "I was lookin' for kagome you baka" he retorted. "grr…INUYASHA IF YOU HAD NEVER GONE OFF WITH KIKYO AND BROKEN KAGOME'S HEART THEN MAYBE SHE'D STILL BE HERE!" sango screamed hurting the hanyou's ears. "damn it sango why'd you yell" Inuyasha yelled back as he let go of his ears. Sango was about to go wack Inuyasha upside his thick head, but as usual miroku was holding her back. For fear that she might kill the half dog demon. Inuyasha was about to start yelling again but stopped. He sniffed the air. "it can't be" he said lowly. "what is it Inuyasha" miroku asked.

"it's kagome"

Star: there you go people. Again I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you can forgive me

Hiei: stop your apologizing onna, show these people who's the boss, you're the one writing this not them you can take as long as you want

Star: oh no I can't do that then they'll get made at me and I don't want that cause I luv the (reviewers hugs a random reviewer)

Hiei: Grrr… reviewer her stupid story while I try to toughen up this big mushy softy

Star: hey I'm not soft once this guy spilled juice all over my new shirt on purpose and I made him cry

Hiei: hn what did you do?

Star: I called his parents and they yelled at him for 5 minutes straight

Hiei: ugh! Just review

Push the button, you know you want to Push it please


	6. Chapter 5 So Much Yelling

Star: (sniff, sniff) 

Sesshy: what wrong now!

Star: oh it's horrible

Sesshy: did that spiky haired midget hurt you!

Star: no

Sesshy: THEN WHAT!

Star: I've got to go to SCHOOL! WAHHHH!

Sesshy: --; you got me worried over that!

Star: (sniff) you were worried about me?

Sesshy: uhh…no I just, uhh, well read the story

Star: hey you never answered my question!

Sesshy: star doesn't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 5 So Much Yelling

"what did you say Inuyasha" sango asked. "kagome, it's kagome" he paused and took another whiff. "and she's with Sesshomaru and some other demons" he said. "so that's where she went" miroku whispered to himself, hoping that the hanyou didn't hear. But wrong. "so you knew where she was" Inuyasha yelled. "no Inuyasha, all she said was that she was leaving, were just as shocked as you are" miroku defended himself. Inuyasha let out a growl.

"should we go to her" sango wondered aloud. "no let her come this way" a voice said from behind. They all turned around to see the clay pot standing there with a hand on her hip. "what in the hell are you doing here you skank" sango yelled. She was the reason kagome had left.(but lets not forget that Inuyasha caused it too)

"hey don't talk to Kikyo like that" Inuyasha said defending his 'lover'. "you're right she deserves much worse" sango said reaching for here boomerang. "sango dear now lets calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable reason why the dead is here in our presence" miroku said. He had to admit he was mad himself.

"Kikyo's here cause she's gonna help us find the rest of the jewel shards" Inuyasha stated.

"WHAT! I'm not gonna travel around with some dead bitch" sango yelled again.(wow she does a lot of yelling) how dare he replace kagome with that…that…thing.

(With Kag's)

"so that's what happened with me and Inuyasha" kagome said as she finished her story. Of how Inuyasha had betrayed her.

"well, I've certainly got a whole new view on Inuyasha" Mia said. "yeah I know what you mean, I can't believe I actually thought he was cool" souta said. He had believed in Inuyasha to take care of his sister. Not break her heart. Oh was he in for it now. "maybe we should conceal ourselves so we don't scare the villagers" kagome's grandpa said. "yeah your right dad" Mia responded. Mia put up a spell and they looked like their old selves still wearing the fancy silk garbs. As they neared the village they could hear sango yelling something about skanks.  
They entered the clearing to see miroku pulling sango off of Inuyasha's shirt.

"KAGOME" sango chirped as she ran over a gave her a bone0crushing hug. "I've missed you so much" Kagome just smiled and said "I've missed you too sango" that's when she spotted miroku. "hey miroku how are you" " I'm doing much better now. Just seeing you happy for once makes me happy" he said sincerely. Kagome just smiled and gave him a hug. "humph so my little copy has returned" Kikyo replied bitterly. Kagome growled. She was so tired of being called her copy or look alike. (and if you ask me kagome only looks like Kikyo when she's wearing the priestess clothes and had her hair tied)

That's when Mia stepped forward and said "not really, kagome was never your reincarnation". "what how dare you, your not even human. I can feel the demon aura around you" Kikyo spat. Mia just smirked. "your right" was all she said. She took down the spell and revealed herself. "kagome what are you doing with these demons" Inuyasha yelled.

"what do you care" souta said blandly. "grr…you little twerp" Inuyasha gritted through his teeth. "I thought you said you would protect kagome Inuyasha, but all you've done is hurt her. I should have never trusted you to take care of my sister". souta was mad, you could see it in his eyes and voice. Sesshomaru on the other hand was enjoying the little argument.

"how dare you say that to Inuyasha you little demon brat" Kikyo said as she knocked an arrow and aimed it at souta. Kikyo let the arrow fly through the air. pink purification light shinning from it. Souta's eyes widened when he saw the arrow coming straight for him. 'damn her, damn her to hell' kagome thought as she stepped in front of the arrows path. "kagome, move" sango shouted at her younger sister. But kagome didn't move. She faced the arrow head on. Once it was in range she caught it in between her fingers. Then a blue light enveloped the arrow and it turned to dust.

"kagome looked up at the dead priestess with cold, unforgiving eyes. "don't you ever try that again, do you hear me. If you hurt one hair on my brothers head, that'll be your head next time" her voice cold and deadly. Her voice shocked even Sesshomaru. Never had heard her speak in such a deadly tone. He had always pictured her as caring and loving. Which she still was, but he never thought she could muster up that much hatred in her voice.

"wait what do you mean by brother, kagome. They're demons and your not, unless…"

"yes, I am too a demon" kagome admitted. "what" Inuyasha screeched. "you can't be a demon you smell like any other human" Inuyasha said. "grr… I think your lying" he said plain and simple.(wrong thing to say) kagome growled again but louder. So everyone heard. "I'm lying, I'M LYING! Inuyasha you're the definition of lying. You sit right in front of my face and tell me you love me. Then you go off with this dead bitch and tell her that you love her and say that your going to get her soul back. Inuyasha you've betrayed to many times" kagome paused "Tell me something though 'Inuyasha' all those times you said that you were going to get firewood, weren't you really there to 'talk' to that piece of kuso" kagome asked irritated.

No answer.

"all those times you said that you loved me, you were just looking at me as if I was Kikyo right?"

No answer.

There was an uncomfortable silence until souta spoke "humph, I maybe kagome's little brother but I say your not worthy of even having an once of my sisters respect or love". Inuyasha growled at the smaller child's statement. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PEST" "DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER YOU LYING BASTURD" kagome yelled back at the hanyou. "ahem" kagome's grandpa interrupted. "don't you ever disrespect my family again got that and kagome I don't want you using that type of language, not until you turn 18 got that " "yes grandpa" kagome said. "nicely handled dad, now I think we should be on our way" Mia said and started to walk away with her family and Sesshomaru (can't forget him)

"hold it" Kikyo said almost yelling. Kagome and he family stopped and turned around to face the dead priestess.  
"I can not allow my reincarnation to carry the shards of the Shikon no Tama, since she is really a demon I can not let her carry out her journey to find the jewel" Kikyo stated as she knocked another arrow aimed at kagome. Kagome who looked like she would have more fun watchin paint dry took out the shard container and looked at Kikyo.

"you want these huh?" she asked dryly. "yes now give them to me" Kikyo demanded. "you are nothing but my copy, I don't even know why Midoriko gave you the jewel in the first place". At that statement kagome blew her lid. "first off Kikyo I am not your reincarnation. My mother explained to me that the only reason why I look at tad bit like you was because you were the last person who held it in their possession, and secondly Midoriko choose me because she was my grandmother" kagome said.

"what, grandmother, kagome really?" miroku asked. "yes"

"how dare you defile Midoriko's name. she was never a demon" Kikyo yelled.

"hn, Midoriko didn't need to be a demon. If you recall she had priestess powers as well. Her powers let her have full-blooded demon children. And since she was my grandfather's wife that makes her my grandmother. Now if you didn't get all that then tough luck" kagome said as she turned to leave. "sango, miroku you must come and visit sometime" kagome said and smiled like her usual self. (don't worry about that Mia explained that when I was with Inuyasha and gang)

"yes of course we'll come and visit" sango smiled. Kagome gave one final wave and left. "how could this be" Kikyo pondered. 'argh! Naraku will want to now about this' she thought.

(With Kags)

"it will be easier if we fly back" Mia said as she and Souta got on hers and kagome's grandpa was on his own. Sesshomaru then summoned his cloud and floated only about 4 inches off the ground. "hey what about me I'm not demon yet" kagome complained. "oh yeah I kinda forgot" Souta said truthfully. Kagome's grandpa started to laugh. "it's not funny grandpa" kagome said crossing her arms and made a 'humph' sound, which only made him and Souta laugh harder. Kagome growled and sighed.

"come and get on mine kagome" Sesshomaru said rather politely. "oh uh…thanks" she said slightly blushing. 'why am I blushing. Even though he is sexy as hell doesn't mean…ARGH! What's with me why am I thinking this' she thought. Kagome held her head down hoping that no one saw her blush. But that wasn't going to happen. Mia and Sesshomaru both saw it. 'well at least I know kagome kinda likes him. I just hope she doesn't kill me when I tell her, and Sesshomaru is bond to remember once the box opens' Mia thought to herself.

"ok ready for take off" Souta said happily. And with that they all flew off into the sky. They had been flying for about an hour when again Sesshomaru felt a small Thump, but this time it was on his chest. At first he thought it was his heart thumping inside his chest for he was thinking something along the lines of 'I wonder what she would look like now that she's all grown up' then the images started to flow in his mind. But he looked down at his chest to see that kagome had yet again fallen asleep. But on his chest. He could tell her legs were going to give way, so he wrapped his right arm (his only arm at the time) around her petite body and held her close to him. And due to the warmth his body gave off kagome just snuggled closer to him. Sesshomaru gave a slight blush due to her actions.

'why am I allowing myself to act his way'

_Cause you like how close she id to you_

'uhh not you again' he thought irritated.

His conscious just smiled and said _yep_. (I've got no clue how your conscious would smile so us your imagination)

'listen I don't have time for this'

_Actually you do since it's still some time till you get to your castle_

'grr… so what do you want' he asked well himself.

_Just to tell you to spend some quality time with the girl_

'why'

_WHY! Do you not see how hot this girl is and just think how good she'll look once she turns demon_

'already have'

_So did you like what you saw_

'hn,……………yeah

His conscious just laughed as he walked away. 'maybe I shouldn't have told him' Sesshomaru thought regretting what he had told his slightly perverted conscious.

Star: hey sorry it's shorter than the others but I'll make the next one longer I promise

(door slams open)

Hiei: I heard you called me a midget you tall mascara wearing demon

Star: O.O .

Sesshy: what did you say you son of a bi--

Star: hey we don't talk like that on this part, only in the story

Sesshy & Hiei: grr… whatever

Star: now apologize you two

Sesshy & Hiei: ………………

Star: well then we can just sit in silence with no sweet snow or no Tenseiga

(steals Sesshy's sword and all the sweet snow)

Hiei: hey give it back

Sesshy: give back my sword if you don't want to die

Star: gotta go you know what to do REVIEW! AHHHH! (running away)


	7. Chp 6 The Other Lords and The Box Opens

Star: hi people I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been at school all day 

(knock knock)

Star: come in

(door opens)

: hi Star, is today a good time

Star: YAY! Yep it's always a good time for you to stop by

: what are we doin her Al! you said this was important

(hopefully you know who it is)

Al: sorry brother (now you should definitely know) but I thought it would be nice to come over and say hi

Ed: ok, ok hi. NOW! Can we leave!

Star: (sniff) you don't want to spend any time with me

Ed: cause this ain't our story

Al: brother don't be so mean

Star: it's okay you can leave

Al: ed…

Ed: grr… ok, ok we can stay for a little while

Al: as you all know Star doesn't own Inuyasha just the extras and demon forms

Star: on wit da show (stars singing Sean Paul's We Be Burin')

Chapter 6 Other Lords and The Box Opens

Once back at the castle kagome awoke. And once she stepped into the door she was pummeled by the children. Both Rin and Shippo were talking about how they missed her and how jaken wouldn't play with them. Now jaken was in the doorway saying something about silly children and their stupid games.

"mama we missed you so much" Shippo chirped as he hugged her. "yeah did you miss us" Rin asked hopefully. "of course, I missed you both" kagome smiled as she hugged them back.  
"did that fox just call you mama, kagome" her grandfather asked. He had hoped she didn't go off and have children by some obnoxious fox demon. "it's a long story gramps maybe later" kagome said. "very well then" was his reply.

"come in and make yourselves at home" Sesshomaru said gliding into his castle.

"wow this place is so cool" Souta blurted out. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at the young prince's statement. His castle was not cold it was very warm and comfortable. Kagome just giggled at her lords confusion. WAIT! Her lord. 'oh god what's happening to me, I'm turning into miroku ahh' kagome thought as a servants came out and directed everyone to their rooms for their stay. 'well only a couple of more days until I regain my demon form. And if all the other lords are coming that must mean that dad is coming also' the thought of seeing her dad again made her happy yet nervous. What if he did like her anymore, but on the other hand what if he really wanted to see her. These thoughts kept on plaguing her every thought. So she decided to go to sleep.

After about two days of preparing for the other lords and ladies arrival everything was finally finished. All of the rooms had been fixed to perfection and spot free. (can't forget about that) Everyone was dressed properly for the occasion. Kagome was in an elegant black silk kimono. The trim of the kimono was golden with a beautiful full golden diamond shaped patterns. Sesshomaru was in his regular attire, since it was already elegant enough. Souta, Mia, and kagome's grandpa wore something similar to hers only different colors.

"there here" Mia said happily. Fact was that she couldn't wait to see her husband again. I mean it has been over 500 years. She was so happy that even kagome could feel the happiness and excitement radiating off her. 'wow mom seems really happy maybe he will be glad to see me' kagome thought. Sesshomaru being as perceptive as he is picked up on her frustration. So he walked over to her a bent down to whisper in her ear

"something troubling you?". kagome was shocked since when did he care about anyone else other than himself and Rin.

"well yeah" she paused. "what if he didn't miss me what if he's not going to happy in seeing me" she asked. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be surprised. 'why is she putting herself down, normally she's always full of confidence' he asked himself.

"of course he'll be happy to see you, he is your father" he said as he lifted his head to face the opening doors. Soon the voice of the doorman said "Introducing The Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands. Lord Dash and Lady Violet and Princess Akira". and in stepped a tall blonde haired man with green eyes he also had one green stripe on each cheek. Next to him was his mate Violet. She had black hair and blue-green eyes. She also had one green stripe on each cheek. And their daughter who seemed to be around Souta's age had black hair as well. Her eyes were and astounding purple color and she had green stripes. And to top it off they all had a star like mark on their foreheads. (like Bankotsu's)

"and now introducing Lord Kanto and Lady Claire of the Eastern Lands" the doorman boomed. And in came a semi-tall man with shoulder length green hair and red eyes. Kanto also had two fox ears on the top of his head. And his mate Claire had auburn colored hair and fox ears. She too had red eyes. And they both had a snowflake on their forehead symbolizing their lands.

"and lastly Lord Kanzuo of the Northern Lands" the doorman finished. And in walked Kanzuo, kagome father. He was just as tall as Sesshomaru with long black hair and lime green eyes. He also had two blue stripes on each cheek. And of course the blue diamond shaped symbol.

Kanzuo walked over towards Mia. He was smiling ear to ear with happiness. It had been so long since he had seen her. Mia on the other hand ran into her loving mates arms. She was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Kanzuo it's so good to see you" Mia choked out.

"its great to see you too, honey" he replied as he inhaled her scent. Kanzuo kissed her on the lips. But he broke the kiss when he noticed is step-father and who he assumed were his children. And he was correct.

"hello dad it's great to see you again" Kanzuo said with a goofy grin. (just like Goku) he just sighed. His step son was just as goofy and playful as ever.

"it's good to see you too Kanzuo" he replied with a smile. Kanzuo then walked over to Souta and bent down. He looked him in the eyes and smiled again.

"you wouldn't happen to be Souta would you" he asked. Souta just nodded his head and said "yep". Kanzuo hugged his son and ruffled his hair. "well we're going to have lots of fun together don't you think" he asked. Again Souta nodded his head happily. Then he walked over to his daughter, kagome.

"kagome, I assume" he asked and smiled. (man he smiles a lot hehe) kagome nodded her head slowly. Not sure what to make of the situation. Then just broke into a full cry and buried herself in his clothes. Kanzuo just softly stroked her hair and gave off a soft and low purring sound. Everyone heard it thanks to their 20/20 hearing. (hehe got that from Tarzan) Kagome just relaxed and lad there for about 2 or 3 minutes.

Later that Day

After the whole arriving and crying fiasco everyone were sitting at the dinning table. Sesshomaru was at the head of table of course. But the chair that was reserved for his suppose to-be mate was just it was reserved. On one long end was Kagome, Rin, Shippo, Mia, and Kanzuo. And on the other side was Claire, Kanto, Violet, Akira and Dash. And at the other end of the table was Mia's dad. The servants then came out of the kitchen with all different types of food. Some of which kagome had never seen before. Once Sesshomaru had gotten his food he began to eat as did everyone else.

Everyone was having such a good time. Even Souta, who was 'chatting' with the cute Akira. Mia and the girls were talking about random things. And the men of course were talking about battle strategy's and other manly things.

"oh…foo" Shippo said as he tried to get the meat off of his shish kebab stick. "Shippo would you like some help" kagome asked.

"no…mama I…can…humph, yes" he finally caved. Kagome just giggled and took her fork and pulled off the meat on his kebab.

"Rin would like help too, kagome-chan" Rin said sweetly. Kagome just smiled and helped Rin with hers.

"kagome I didn't know you had any children" Claire said. "oh no I haven't had any children yet. Shippo is my adopted son. When his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers I adopted him" kagome explained to everyone.

"oh I see, well you certainly make a good mother" Dash said as he looked up from his plate. "oh, why thank you"

As dinner came to an end everyone were about to head to their rooms but stopped when Souta noticed kagome slowing down. "sis you ok" he asked as he walked over to her. This really caused everyone to turn and look.

"kagome, honey are you ok" her dad asked as he walked over to her. "yeah dad I'm just a little dizzy is all" she said as she put a hand out in front of herself to stop from falling. "kagome maybe you should go lay down" Kanzuo said to his daughter. "dad I'll be fi--" but kagome had to cut her words short because she passed out.

"kagome" Mia said as she rushed over to her daughters side. Kanzuo had her wrapped in his strong arms. Holding kagome's shaking form. Her breathe was also shaky and labored.

"is mama going to be ok" Shippo asked. "yes she will. Mia I think The Box has opened" kagome's grandpa spoke. "but dad she was born on the quarter moon" Mia replied. But her dad just nodded towards the nearest window. And outside was a quarter moon.

Kagome's transformation had begun!

Star: how was that

Al: thought it was great

Ed: yeah it was alright, it would've been better if I was in it

Star: but Ed you are in it

Ed: what how

Star: well I'm talkin to you and this is just part of the story to entertain the readers.

Ed: so what now I'm a public entertainer!

Al: brother don't take it the wrong way

Ed: how can I not take it the wrong way. Its worse then being called short

Star: hehe short stuff

Ed: AHH! WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MEGASCOPE TO SEE!

Al: (sigh) brother

Star: haha R&R people, that would make me very happy. So push that button

(Edward yelling in the background about being short)

Star: JUST DRINK MILK! YOU'LL GET TALLER! Hehe

Ed: ARRGH!

Push, push, push senora the da button now (sounds like the ending song in BeetleJuice)


	8. Chp 7 Transformation & Memories

Star: (snoring LOUDLY)

Ed: HEY YOU WAKE UP!

Al: ed leave her alone she's had a hard day

Ed: what could she have possibly done to make her this tired

Al: uhh… I really don't know

Ed: WAKE UP! YOU LAZY WOMAN

Al: (sighs) anyway as you all know Star doesn't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7 Transformation & Memories Unlocked

Kanzuo had taken kagome to her room and laid her down on the bed. Her body still shaking and breathing still unstable. Saki had fetched a bowl filled with cold water and a cloth.

"here is the water and cloth you asked for Lord Kanzuo" she spoke softly. "thank you Saki" he replied. Kanzuo placed the towel in the water and then placed it on his daughters forehead. Kagome's soft moan and groans filled her quite room.

"hey mom, why is kagome's transformation hurting her, ours didn't hurt us at all" Souta questioned. It was true nothing but a tickling sensation when he transformed, but his sister was in pain. Why. He wanted to know why.

"well since kagome has miko powers and demon powers it's a little harder for her. Both her miko and demon powers are trying to balance themselves. A miko's power can instantly purify and kill any demon so she trying to find a balance in-between both" Mia explained. Souta just gave a "oh"

But his sister half scream half yelp yanked his attention off of his thoughts. Kagome gripped the covers tightly. Her now long claws made a rippling sound on the covers. (ya know like when you scratch a 3D holographic card) Her teeth gritted together as her fangs came in slowly.

(In Kag's Soul)

Two auras clashing together causing their inhibitor pain. One white the other Red. White the color of pureness. As bright as an angels wings. White…never spoiled by any other colors. Red the color of blood. Never to be as pure as white. Red hides its feeling in anger, while white shares it feeling with others and its loved ones. The two colors clashed over and over again. White taking the advantage over red. Since anger solves nothing white has red cornered, trying to conquer the other.

(Out of Kag's Mind)

Kagome breathing had gotten worse. It was no longer shaky. But now it was very slowly. It seemed as though it took 2 to3 seconds for her to actually inhale and exhale. And she was now sweating like crazy. Souta who didn't know what to do went up to his sisters side and held her hand. Ignoring the burning sensation running through is hand.

"come on sis, you've been in tougher spots than this. I know you can make it please wake up" he coached. Maybe talking to her would help. He had nothing else to lose.

(Back In Kag's Mind)

The white light hovered over the red. Getting ready to devour the red. When it stopped in mid-attack. What or who is that? Kagome please, wake up. don't leave me…please. that voice it was so familiar. Who could it be. The voice pleaded again for their inhibitor to open her eyes. The white looked at the red it stepped forward and offered to join together with it. Red hesitated. This could be a trap. He could she trust the other. Giving it a thought red finally agreed. Red and white them merged together, making a soft pink glow and a new form.

(Back with everyone else)

Souta had noticed that the stinging in his hand had stopped. "kagome" was the only word to leave his mouth. All the other lords and ladies watched from the side. They watched everything from start to right now. Shippo was resting in Mia's arms. Half asleep. He wanted his mama to wake up just as much as Souta did. He didn't want to lose another mother.

Souta sniffed. He was about to cry when a soft pink light covered his sisters body. The light stayed for what seemed like ages. Once gone it revealed a totally different female than the one that had been laying in the bed a moment ago.

Her black hair down to her butt. She was the definition of beautiful. Her body was more curved than the human body she had possessed earlier. Two green stripes graced her delicate cheeks along with a matching diamond mark. Her canines showed out the side of her mouth and her nails were as sharp as any sword. This was the new kagome.

The young girl who now looked like she was about 20 groaned and partly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times adjusting the one vision upgrade. She sat up and noticed that everyone had a smile on their face. Even Sesshomaru had a small grin on his face. Now she was confused. Whenever Sesshomaru smiled it meant trouble. (or not) That's when she noticed her brother Souta sitting on the bed. He looked like he was on the brink of tears.

" Souta what's wrong" kagome asked in a more silky sooth voice than before. But he didn't even say anything he just buried his face in her chest…crying. He had almost lost his only sister.

'Why is he crying? Did something happen'

Yeah they almost lost you her conscious answered.

'what do you mean they almost lost me I'm right here'

You almost died on them. don't you remember the pain

'well yeah now that you mention it I do. It hurt so bad that I passed out. Then everything went blank'

Yeah well while you were in bizarre-o land you almost died

'how'

Your miko and demon powers were fighting over who gets to use your body

'oh' 

Yeah well you've got Souta to thank for saving your life. He was the one who stopped your miko powers from purifying your entire body

'ok, I thank him'

Kagome looked down at the crying boy she called her beloved brother. She smiled and hugged him tight. Souta just cried harder. He was glad his sister was still with him.

"thank you Souta" she whispered to him. Souta was confused but decided to not ask questions. After that whole ordeal everyone had finally gotten to sleep. Well everyone except Sesshomaru. He sat in his bed bear-chest with his sleeping pant's on (droll). Now he remembered her. She was the small girl's voice that plagued his picture less thoughts. Her voice rang throughout his head. Sesshomaru then lad his head down and closed his eyes. 'maybe if I get some sleep I will stop thinking about her' he thought. NOT. Once he was asleep his crescent moon started to glow as did kagome's diamond.

(Dreaming)

Darkness surrounds everything. There's nothing around to grasp. Nothing to see.

"hey where am I?" Sesshomaru's voice rang through the darkness. "welcome to the party" kagome's voice replied. "what are you doing here" he asked. "I asked myself the same question" she replied again. Just as she finished that sentence the cinerary changed from the darkness to a study room. Wait this was Sesshomaru's private study.

"what are we doing here" "where are we" "we're in my private study" "oh". Their conversation was interrupted by a strong male voice. Sesshomaru recognized that voice. It was his father. Both kagome and Sesshomaru watched the scene play out.

"so it's agreed Kanzuo, your daughter Kagome will marry my son Sesshomaru" Inutaisho spoke. He looked very majestic and yet he held kindness in his eyes. Just like Kanzuo.

"yes that is correct" he replied. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were slack-jawed. They were supposed to get married. Mia was smiling and giggling at the two kids that were sitting on the opposite side of the table. They were both making faces at each other and sticking out tongues.

"Sesshomaru you know its not nice to stick you tongue out at people. Especially women" his dad said smiling.

"she's not a woman, she just a little girl" Sesshomaru puffed. "hey! And your just a little boy" Kagome retorted. The adults just laughed. Their children would definitely keep each other busy. (not like that you perverts) After signing a betrothal contract they sealed it with blood fingerprints of both Sesshomaru, Kagome, Mia, Kanzuo and Inutaisho. Then the scene changed again.

Kagome looked as if she was now 16 years old. She was sitting in the middle of a forest clearing meditating. Sesshomaru was patrolling his soon to be lands when he heard a scream. But not just any scream his soon to be mates scream. He ran over to her location in a heart beat. When he was there he noticed that she was dodging an attack from a dragon demon.

Kagome was dodging and blocking. "Kagome what are doing" Sesshomaru yelled at her. "what do you think I'm doing" she yelled back getting angry. But as we all know not focusing on your opponent leaves you wide open. And the dragon took that opportunity to nail her in the stomach and send her flyin' back into a tree.

"AHHH! Grr…" Kagome tried to stand but her body couldn't take it. "Damn you" Sesshomaru yelled taking out all his vicious anger on the dragon. He ended up slicing the dragon right down the middle. After killing that stupid dragon he walked over to Kagome.

"hey you alright" he asked as he bent down and looked in her lime green eyes. His golden orbs starring into hers. His concern for her had actually shocked her. Just 15 minutes ago he was arguing with her and now he was actually worried about her.

"uh…um…yeah I'm fine. It's just a small bruise" she stuttered. Kagome tried to stand but was taken back down by the pain in her side. Sesshomaru sighed and picked her up bridal style.

"hey w-what are you doing" she stuttered. "you're hurt. I'm not going to let you just stay out here" he said as he summoned his cloud thingy and flew off with her in his arms. After that scene the image went black again.

(End of Dreaming)

Kagome groaned and sat up. "that was a weird dream" she said to herself and laid back down. 'I wonder what that was' she thought.

(Somewhere else)

"so that miko is actually a demon" a menacing voice questioned. "yes Naraku she is indeed. That stupid wretch who was known as my reincarnation is actually a filthy demon" "you must be very mad Kikyo" "of course I'm mad" Kikyo retorted stepping closer to Naraku. Naraku then snaked his slimy hands around her dead deceased waist.

"and you tell me this because" he grinned

"because I despise Inuyasha for asking me to die a second time. And all because of that stupid whore of his, well she's not his anymore" Kikyo smirked. "I'll send some spies to check up on our little miko/demon" Naraku said smiling evilly.

Star: I think I'll end it there

Al: Yay that was good

Star: thank you Al you're the best (hugs Al)

Ed: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!

Star: sorry (hugs Ed)

Star: please review thanks

It's not that hard. Just push the button 


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note 

Hello readers. It seems that there are some confusion going on with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Well I don't really want to tell you that Kikyo is cheating on Inuyasha but oh well. HELL YEAH she's cheating on him! Sorry if that's a spoiler for you. But if you already knew that then hurray for you.

And another question I got was, "Are Kagome parents still together?". To answer your question, YES! Both of them are together and living happily together. You'll know why Mia left for the future soon enough my young pupils…uh well readers. (bows head) May the Reading be with you

WhiteStarburst


	10. Chapter 8 Suckers

Star: hi readers I missed you 

Hiei: hn, but they didn't miss you

Star: humph, well no one asked you, you meanie

Hiei: ouch that really hurt

Star: and I don't need your smart remarks

Hiei: and what are you going to do about it

Star: (opens freezer) you'll never see your precious sweet snow again MWAHAHAHA!

Hiei: grr put my sweet snow down

Star: haha never! Oh by the way look out for my new story called Love The Unlovable. A YYH fic

Disclaimer: Star DOES NOT own Inuyasha

Chapter 8 Suckers

Kagome had awoken to a pair of small giggles. She knew those voices. Kagome cracked open one eye to see both Rin and Shippo at the side of her bed giggling.

"what's so funny" she asked. They both jumped and then plastered themselves onto her. They asked her no-stop question.

"Kagome-chan is even more pretty, is she like Sesshomaru-sama"

"mama are you ok"

"will you play with us"

"do you have any of those round sweet things"

Kagome just laughed at their curiosity. So she answered "yes, I'm just like Sesshomaru. And yes I'm just fine Shippo. Of curse I'll play with you and yes I have suckers but you'll have to wait after breakfast"

With her last answer Shippo frowned. He wanted a sucker now. Oh well whatever his mama said goes. "come on you two, lets go wash up" Kagome said seeing that they were still in their pajama's. after a nice bath in her hot springs Kagome took the children into the kitchen to eat breakfast. And after breakfast she took them outside to play. Once outside she noticed Claire, her mother and Violet talking near a pillar and the men which included Dash, her dad, Kanto and Sesshomaru by another pillar. Souta and Akira were both spending time near the river that ran through the lands. 'oh, that's so cute, he must really like her other wise he'd think her had cutties' Kagome laughed to herself. She watched the two children chase jaken around with sticks again.

They were also yelling "PINATA, PINATA" she had taught them that word to get back at jaken for calling her a filthy human once.

They had finally stopped chasing him when they had gotten tired of the game. Kagome had automatically started to day dream about non important things. But she was jerked out of her thoughts when Shippo started to cry. It seemed that her had fallen down and scrapped his knee. Kagome was at his side in a second.

"ow" was all he would say besides sobbing softly.

"oh sweetie what happened" Kagome asked in her motherly tone. While everyone else just watched her.

"me and Rin were playing when I fell and hurt my knee" he said slightly giving a whimper.

"hmm… Rin are you hurt" "no Kagome-chan but Rin feels bad for Shippo"

"well why don't both of you come with me, I've got a treat for both of you" Kagome said as he picked up Shippo and walked inside into the castle.

Kanzuo just watched as his daughter picked up the kit and walked back inside.

"she'll be a great mother one day" Dash said with a smile.

"yeah she's got all of the qualities of her mother" Kanzuo replied as he looked over toward his wife who was laughing with the other women. He was lucky to have her.

After about 5 minutes Rin, Shippo and Kagome came back out. Both of the children had suckers in their mouths. Since Rin had never had one before she was ecstatic. Kagome carried a new blue bag on her back filled with things from the future.

They sat down just enjoying the slight breeze. When Souta came over to her and asked "hey sis do you have anymore suckers on you" he asked hoping she's say yes.

"why would you need one" she asked. Knowing why he wanted one. It was for Akira.

"uh, well you see…I-I" Kagome just laughed as her brother stuttered out his words. She knew he liked her from the way he always stuttered. And occasionally blushed when she smiled at him.

"here take two" she said as she took out two suckers.

"thanks sis" he said slightly embarrassed.

"no problem bro, just don't eat the wrapper" Kagome joked.

Souta just nodded and walked back to Akira. He handed her the sucker and she looked quite puzzled. When he told her to take off the wrapper and that she could eat it she was less confused. All of the others wondered what those strange things were. Once Akira put it in her mouth a smile spread across her face. It was the best tasting thing she had ever well, tasted. Akira then hugged Souta for giving her the sucker. Kagome and the others just watched as Souta went beet red.

Everyone then walked over to her and the children.

"what were those things you gave them. I've never seen Akira act so happy before" Violet asked.

"oh I brought these from the future. There called suckers or Lollipops" Kagome said happily as she took out a huge bag of suckers.

"want one" she asked. Everyone shook their heads yes, except for Sesshomaru, who just sat there befuddled. Once everyone had one they sat down and told kagome how good they tasted.

"hey Sesshomaru don't you want one" Kagome asked.

He just looked at her. He wanted one but wasn't sure what to make of them. Kagome's giggling brought him out of his thoughts. She had a green colored one in her hand. (I love green apple) Holding it out to him.

"oh come on it's not gonna kill you" she coached.

He took the sucker from her clawed hands and took of the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. It tasted…great! He had never tasted something so sweet and sour at the same time. His face showed no emotion but his eyes held satisfaction and enjoyment. Kagome just smiled. She was glad Sesshomaru was happy.

After awhile they headed inside for lunch. And as time flew pas it was time for dinner then bed. As Kagome headed to her room she was pulled aside by her mother.

"Kagome dear I need to speak with you" she said in a hushed voice. She followed her mom to one of Sesshomaru's many studies. Inside was her father Kanzuo and Sesshomaru.

"hello Kagome" her dad greeted. "hey dad, is there something you need to speak to me about" she asked.

"yes" he paused, motioning for her to have a seat. So she did right next to Sesshomaru. "well you see it's about a contract that you and Sesshomaru signed when you were younger" he said. 'maybe it has something to do with that strange dream' she thought to herself.

"kagome honey, you and Sesshomaru are betrothed" Mia said. Kagome and Sesshomaru where shocked. They had remembered the dream but they thought it was just a dream.

"you two had probably gotten your memories back the might Kagome transformed" Kanzuo spoke. "you see Kagome, you and Sesshomaru have a bond. One that can never be broken. And with your miko powers you can talk to him telepathically" Kanzuo finished.

Kagome was floored. SHE was to marry the most coldest of demons. This was just to much for her. But then again she did remember having the meeting to confirm their betrothal. Oh boy this was gonna be one heck of a ride.

" now since your courting ritual was broken you two will have to start over. If you don't choose to be mates within two weeks then you will given a mate from either high ranked villages or other princesses or princes for other countries" Kanzuo explained. 'WHAT! 2 weeks that's all'

"um, dad" Kagome said not sure of how to react.

"yes dear"

"2 weeks, that's we get is two weeks" Kagome stressed.

"yes dear, I'm sorry it couldn't be longer but since you've been gone the rules have changed" he stated.

"oh" was all Kagome could say at the moment. "at the end of the two weeks there will be an annual ball over in Northern Lands. So you've got to be either mated already or getting ready to mate, since that is the dead line" Mia spoke. 'holy crap, this is to much pressure' Kagome thought.

"if tow have chosen not to be mates your other mates will be there" Kanzuo said with a bit of anger. He knew who his daughter was to marry if she chose not to mate Sesshomaru.

"your courting will start tomorrow" Mia finished. "is that all mother" Kagome asked. "yes it is dear" she replied. "ok thanks". Kagome then stood and left the room with Sesshomaru right behind her. Once he caught up to her he spoke "are you ok"

"huh?" was her oh so smart reply.

"I asked if you were alright" he repeated.

"why do you care" she retorted. If he was there to torment her then he had another thing comin'.

"because, if you are to be my future mate, I would like to know if something is bothering you" he said stated.

"why would you even want me as a mate, I'm sure since I've been gone you've met your replacement mate" Kagome said upset. Why she was upset was a mystery to her.

"yes, I have met her. And to tell you the truth she is a manipulative whore who would sleep with any demon that has good wealth. And your replacement mate is no better, he acts polite but he is just an asshole who only cares about himself" Sesshomaru said stopping in front of Kagome's door.

"well this is were I leave you for tonight, oh and thanks for the sucker, it was very good" he said with a smile on his face. 'OMG! Did he just smile, he looks so HOT when he smiles. AHH bad mind dint ever think that again' she yelled at herself. But Kagome failed to notice that she a huge blush on her face. Sesshomaru just smirked to himself and walked into his room.

"so know all I have to do is win her over. Trouble is how do I do it" Sesshomaru thought out loud. He had no clue on how to 'woo' women. Of course he had his looks but what else would impress a woman. Man was he confused. 'maybe I'll ask her brother what she likes or something' he thought to himself as he took off his clothes and put in his pajamas, with no shirt. He then climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking of ways to impress her.

Star: I'm gonna leave yah there people, for now (door slams)

Star: oh I guess hiei left since there's no more sweet snow left, oh well (door opens)

Star: I wonder who that could be, find out on the next chapter of Nothing's Always What it Seems

Please review my lovely reviewers (wink)


	11. Chapter 9 First Dates & Nightmares

Star: hi

: hello star how are you?

Star: very good hey, where's Kaoru Kenshin

Kenshin: um… she's back at the dojo

Star: so you left her there without saying where you where goin

Kenshin: well you see, it's that time of the month and she's chased Sano and Yahiko out of the dojo

Star: O.O; well, I think you did the right thing, hey could you do the disclaimer for me

Kenshin: sure. Star doesn't own Inuyasha

Star: ONWARD!

Star: Thanks kiraracutie4 for the idea

Chapter 9 First Date & Nightmares

The day had started off normally for all of the residents that are temporally residing at Sesshomaru's palace. The usually wake up, wash up, eat breakfast and go about your own business. Well the main business for Sesshomaru and Kagome was as you remember, courting. After breakfast Kagome headed back to her room where Saki was waiting for her.

"ahh there you are Kagome. I was starting to think you had ran off from your date with Sesshomaru" Saki hinted with an eyebrow raised.

"ha ha ha, your every funny. I wouldn't pass this up because I- um…"

"haha you like him don't you" Saki pressed. She knew that Kagome liked him.

"NO! I just don't want to marry my replacement mate. Sesshomaru says that he's just plain rude and only think of himself" Kagome said quickly trying to cover up her words.

"yeah ok, well lets get you all fixed up" Saki said as Kagome sat down on the stool.

"now lets see". after bout 15 minutes Saki was finished. Kagome had keep on the beautiful green kimono that she was wearing. Saki had pinned up some of Kagome long silky hair, while the rest cascaded down her back. Saki had also applied very little make-up to Kagome's face. Seeing as how little was needed for her flawless face. The only really noticeable make-up was the light green eye shadow, which brought out her lovely lime green eyes. (like Sesshomaru's only green)

"you look great Kagome, Sesshomaru definitely won't be able to resist" Saki smirked. Kagome playfully slapped her shoulder and shook her head.

"thanks for your help Saki. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go meet Sesshomaru" Kagome said with her head held high in the air. Which happened to make Saki laugh.

"what's so funny" kagome asked.

"nothing, haha, just go haha" Saki said in between laughs. Kagome left the room, heading outside thinking to herself.

'I wonder if my replacement mate is as conceited as Sesshy says'

Sesshy?

'oh its you! What I meant was Sesshomaru' Kagome shyly spoke.

'I had no idea you were still here'

I'll always be here I'm you for cryin' out loud her conscious retorted.

'well, uh what do you want I've got to go'

Go meet Sesshy her conscious replied, finishing her sentence.

'oh would you stop that. I swear your no better than Saki when it comes to Sesshy-uh Sesshomaru'

Haha you like him just admitted it

'grr… ok I like him big deal. The Sesshomaru that I used to know is well…

Different

'yeah, he is' Kagome said sort of dreamily.

…………

'hello'

……

'I guess she left' as Kagome snapped out of her trance she bumped into something hard.

"oh sorry about that Kagome" Kanto said as he helped her up. "oh no it was my fault. I was the one who wasn't looking" Kagome said as she dusted herself off.

"I hear you're going to meet up with Sesshomaru" he hinted. 'oh great not him too' Kagome whined in her head.

"uh yeah. I'm going to meet up with him now" she said. "oh well have fun and be good" Kanto said with a playful smirked. Kagome's face went bright red. She wasn't going to do that, right.

Kagome continued her way until she reached her destination. Kagome inhaled the fresh air that blew her way. Then again she started to think.

'this place is so comfortable, so relaxing. And I could live here if I marry Sesshomaru. Wait a minute! Do I want to marry him. OHH! I'm so confused. Where's your conscious when you need em' oh well' Kagome shook her head. She couldn't be falling in love with Sesshomaru. Could she? The sound of the door shutting snapped her out of her thoughts. As she turned around she saw it was Sesshomaru. He was wearing his usual outfit.

And for some reason Kagome's stomach started to turn and tighten. And to add to the feeling, she also had butterflies flapping around in her stomach too. 'oh great, why am I so damn nervous' she scolded herself.

"hello Kagome, ready to go" Sesshomaru asked in a silky slightly husky voice. A voice of which Kagome heard all to clearly. 'OMG! I can't take this'

"uh, yeah I'm ready lets go" she said with a smile. "so where are we going"

"you'll see as soon as we get there" was all that he would say. Kagome huffed. She wanted to know where they were going. Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle. His soon-be mate was something special. Never had he seen a demon show as much emotion around anyone before. Sure his father was sociable but never this well emotional. He himself never dared to show such emotions. He would only show emotions to his fellow higher-ups, his mate, and his children.

'I wonder what he's thinking' Kagome wondered. 'I'm thinking about you of course' a voice sounded in her head. Kagome jumped she knew that voice. 'SESSHOMARU! What are you doing in my head' Kagome asked shocked. 'if you recall the meeting with your parents' 'oh yeah. Hey! Who said you could read my thoughts. I could've been thinking of something well, private' she retorted. Sesshomaru chuckled again.

'wait are you laughing' Kagome asked. He had never laughed. 'yes are you surprised' 'YES' 'well you'll be even more surprised' 'how'

"just look" he spoke. Kagome stopped thinking and looked around. "oh my god it beautiful" she said in awe. She had been so distracted by Sesshomaru that she hadn't realized that they where there.

They were both standing in a large lush green field. Flowers were blooming all around the field. Birds and butterflies flew around the sweet smelling flowers and small animals like rabbits played in the fields. And in the middle of the field (I'm using that word a lot huh) was a yellow blanket with a hand weaved basket.

Kagome was completely taken away. Had he arranged the whole thing.

"oh Sesshomaru did you do all this" she asked still slightly in awe. Sesshomaru leaned down slightly and whispered "yes, I did" in her ear. Kagome shivered. His breath was tickling and warm. Kagome blushed. He was so close. And for some reason she wanted him closer.

"surprised" he asked leaning up from her ear.

"yes very, it's wonderful. I've never seen anything more beautiful" 'well I've seen one more thing more beautiful, AHHH! What am I saying'

Both demons made their way over to the blanket and sat down. Sesshomaru pulled out two cups and a small container. He poured some of the red liquid into both cups.

"here taste this" he said as he offered her a glass. Kagome took a sip and swallowed.

"mm what is this, it's really sweet" Kagome asked.

"it's drink called Muto(1). It's a drink for demons" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip from his glass.

"really, well it tastes really good"

"I wouldn't drink to much in one sitting thou"

"why not" Kagome asked. "because you can become drunk if you have to much. That's why humans aren't suppose to drink it"

"oh, thanks for the warning" Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru really wasn't so bad after all. After eating they started to pack up and leave towards the castle.

"thanks a lot Sesshomaru. That was really sweet" Kagome thanked. She really did have a great time with him. Who knew he could be so caring and sweet.

"no problem Kagome" he replied walking over to a patch of multicolored flowers. He was looking for something. 'what could he be looking for'. Sesshomaru then bent down and plucked a beautiful rose. He walked back over to her and put it in her hands.

"Sesshomaru" was all Kagome could muster. His golden orbs locked onto her green one's. 'why can't I look away' Sesshomaru thought to himself. After what seemed like ages Kagome broke eye contact with him.

"thank you Sesshomaru, I love the rose" kagome thanked him. 'yes, but I want you to love me as well' he was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome. She had her hand resting on his left shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Kagome what in the world are you- huh?". his shoulder was glowing a soft blue color. And it tickled hi skin.

'what is she doing' he thought befuddled.

'I'm giving you something that you lost awhile ago' she replied back. Lost, what had he lost. He hadn't lost anything had he? Sesshomaru had thought for a minute when he realized what she was talking about. His arm.

(Somewhere with Inuyasha)

"ahh damn" Inuyasha yelled holding his eye. "Inuyasha darling, what's wrong" Kikyo asked coming to his side. "ah it's my eye. It hurts like hell" he explained. It was true it did hurt like hell. Kikyo not knowing what to do just stood there. After about 2 minutes the pain left and Inuyasha stood up.

"what in seven hells was that all about" he questioned out loud.\

"I don't know, but I felt a large amount of spiritual energy coming from you" Kikyo stated.

"spiritual energy?"

"yes, I bet it has something to do with that traitorous miko"

"Kagome, but how" Inuyasha asked. How could Kagome do this why would she do this?

"I saw we go pay a little visit to her" Kikyo said with a smirked on her ugly face. "yeah let's go do that" Inuyasha replied. His eyes glowing for a minute. Kikyo's smirked grew wider. 'finally I'll be able to get my soul back and get rid of that dirty miko'

(Back To Kag's & Sesshy)

"there you go, good as new" Kagome said a bit tired. She had restored Sesshomaru's missing arm for him. Sesshomaru flexed his arm. He could feel the blood circulating through his left arm. It was real.

"why" he asked.

"I can't have my future mate being restricted from his full potential can I" Kagome smirked.

After returning his arm they continued on their way back to the castle. Once inside the women rushed over to Kagome and dragged her off to her room and locked the door.

"so how was it" Violet asked happily. Kagome blushed. How was she suppose to tell them.

"umm, well he was very sweet"

"and" Claire coaxed. She wanted to hear everything.

"and we ate and relaxed" Kagome said, trying not to give everything away.

"so where did you get that from" Mia asked pointing to the rose Kagome held to her chest.

"Sesshomaru gave it to me" Kagome said blushing again. "look she's blushing" Claire giggled. All the other laughed as well.

"oh Kagome we just wanted to know how your first date went" Mia said reassuringly. "MOM!" Kagome whined "I've been on dates before"

"of course, with the clueless Hojo" Mia replied. It was true Hojo was pretty clueless.

"well it's almost time for dinner, let's get ready" Mia said as she stood and left the room. Once everyone was gone Kagome got freshened up and went downstairs for dinner. She meet up with Shippo and Rin on her way down there.

"mama we missed you" Shippo yipped.

"oh I missed you too Shippo" kagome said picking him up and hugging him.

"what about Rin. Did you miss Rin"

"of course I missed you Rin. I missed both of you' Kagome said reassuringly. "how about we go and get something to eat" Kagome asked.

"yeah" both kids cheered.

After eating dinner Kagome put the children to bed. It seems they had been playing all day and were exhausted.

"goodnight Shippo" Kagome whispered as she kissed his forehead. Shippo yawned and turned over in his sleep. Kagome just smiled. She was really lucky to have such a great son like him. Kagome made her way back to her room and changed into her night gown. She climbed into bed and pondered.

'I wonder what me and my Sesshy will be doing tomorrow' Kagome thought. 'hold on! My Sesshy! SESSHY! Oh god why am I so possessive over him. Callin' him my Sesshy'

Because all demons are possessive over what's theirs her conscious piped.

'hi where have you been'

I was out on a date

'A DATE! With WHO'

Do you really want to know her conscious said in a sing-song voice.

'no not really good-bye'

Hey where are you going

'I'm going to sleep' Kagome said as she duck taped her conscious from head to toe.

(Dream)

There kagome stood in a green field with flowers all around. Animals such as rabbits, deer and birds surrounded the whole area. Why was this place so familiar. Hold on this was were she and Sesshomaru were this afternoon.

"why am I here" Kagome wondered aloud. She walked around fingering the trees she passed. why in gods name was she here. Kagome was soon brought out of here thoughts and what not by a sinister laughter.

"who's there" Kagome asked getting into a fighting stance.

"dear child do you think you can escape me" the voice asked.

"who are you" Kagome shouted out.

"it's a shame how you've forgotten all about me Kagome. We've known each other for what 3 years now" the voice seemed to laugh at her.

"what 3 years…Naraku is that you" Kagome asked angrily.

"bravo Kagome so you do remember me. I'm glad. You see it just wouldn't be any fun to torture you if you couldn't remember me" Naraku spoke.

"what do you want, why are you here"

"tsk tsk tsk, Kagome I'm here for you. I want you. I want you to join me, now that you're a demon we can rule all of Japan. Together we'll be unstoppable" Naraku said as his baboon pelt came into view.

"there's no way in hell that I'd join you" Kagome yelled pissed.

"oh really. Not even for the lives of your kit or your friends" he spoke in low voice that sent shivers down Kagome spine. "not even for your family or even your soon-be mate"

Soon the cinerary changed from it's warm fuzzy feeling to a dry wasteland. The grass was now burning and scattered about. The trees no longer had there bright green leaves but dead charred trunks. And scattered about the wasteland were the bodies of her family, friends, her son and Rin. Kagome looked around frantically for Sesshomaru. But she didn't see him.

"where is Sesshomaru you heartless basturd" Kagome yelled in fury. Naraku only laughed and pointed to a large oak tree. It was the only one that wasn't on fire. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would allow. Kagome dropped to her feet once near him. He was covered in blood and his left arm was missing again.

"Sesshomaru are you ok. Oh what a stupid question to ask" she asked and scolded herself at the same time. Sesshomaru just grinned. He lifted his right arm and brushed some of her fallen hair behind her ear.

"k-Kagome" he wheezed. Kagome just broke into tears. The clear pools of salt water pouring down her cheeks in rivers.

"p-please Sesshy don't speak save your energy. I'm going to g-get you to help" Kagome sobbed trying to lift him up.

"Kagome please…I-I'm not going to live very long" he coughed out. Blood following.

"Sesshy don't talk like that, you're goin to be fine" Kagome reassured. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek. Her tears rolling down his arm.

"please don't cry Kagome. I don't like to see you cry"

"Sesshomaru…please" kagome pleaded into his shirt. Sesshomaru just placed at hand on the back of her head.

"Kagome" he paused as she looked up at him "I l-love you" he spoke softly. Once he said that kagome went into another fit of sobbing.

"I-I love you too Sesshy, so please don't leave me" she pleaded again. "I'm sorry Kagome but I've got t-to……" but he never finished his sentence as he lay there not breathing anymore. His hand laying softly upon her head. Kagome was in shock. She couldn't believe that he was dead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, now you see what'll happen to you next woman. So why don't you just surrender to me and this will never come to pass" Naraku cooed in her ear. But Kagome just stood there frozen.

"no, I will not. I'd rather die" Kagome retorted.

"as you wish" Kikyo spoke in her ear. 'huh? How did Kikyo' Kagome thought but was cut off by and arrow being jammed into her back. Kagome fell to the ground closing her eyes. Sesshy I'll be with you soon.

(End of Dream)

Kagome awoke with a jolt. Sweating up a storm. How could that have felt so real.

"Kagome are you ok" a voice sounded. Wait she knew that voice. Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, Kagome" he said slightly shaking her. Her screaming had awoken him from his seemingly interesting slumber.

"huh? Sesshomaru you're alright" Kagome said as she looked at him in awe.

"of course I'm alright, are you. You were screaming and talking in your sleep" he said with an absolute worry on his face. Kagome couldn't speak as she remembered her dream. Would Naraku really do this. Of course he would. He doesn't care about anybody but himself.

"Sesshomaru" kagome spoke softly as she started to sob into his chest.

"Kagome" he said with a hand in her shoulder. But she just cried harder. She didn't want to lose him. He brought her happiness. He brought her joy and she didn't want to lose him.

"please don't leave me…ever Sesshy" Kagome spoke into his chest. 'Sesshy?' he thought.

"don't worry Kagome, I'll never leave you" he comforted. Sesshomaru then leaned up against the head board of the bed and held Kagome close to him. He didn't ever want to let go of the woman that lay on his chest. And out of instincts he started to make a soft purring/growling noise. Just like Kanzuo had done. He soon realized that she had fallen asleep again, but he didn't leave. He said that he wasn't going to leave her and he meant it.

Sesshomaru made himself more comfortable and fell asleep next to the woman who he would soon make his.

Star: hehe sorry but I gotta leave it there people

Kaoru: KENSHIN! WHERE ARE YOU!

Star & Kenshin: O.O

Star: you'd better get outta here

Kenshin: yeah bye (runs like heck in a hamster ball)

Kaoru: WHERE IS HE!

Star: uh you just missed him

Kaoru: WHICH WAY!

Star: I dunno

Kaoru: grrr…

Star: O.O please review or face the wrath of Kaoru 


	12. Chapter 10 Good Mornings & Visitors

Star: YAY! I got 90 reviews! I never thought I'd get that many! Thank you everyone 

Sesshy: stop your thank you's and get on with the story

Star: why so you can see what happens between you and Miss Kagome hm?

Sesshy:……just get on with it

Star: hehe ok here's chapter 10

Chapter 10 Good Mornings & Visitors

Soft. Warm. And Comfortable. That's what Kagome felt when she woke up. 'what is this' she thought as she looked up to see what it was. 'it's Sesshomaru, but how.' then she remembered last night.

"he stayed with me last night" she said just above a whisper.

"yes I did" replied the thought to be asleep demon lord. Kagome jumped slightly. He was awake and he heard her. Kagome blushed. Then she noticed that she was still in the demon lords arms. She tried to wiggle out but he just tightened his grip on her.

"uh um I-I-" Kagome stuttered blushing furiously. of course not noticing his face coming closer to hers. Kagome finally realized when warm flesh touched her forehead. When looked up she stared straight into golden orbs. Sesshomaru's forehead was connected with hers and his warm breath caressed her lips.

'oh my god is he going to' but like always she was snapped out of her thought by her door practically slamming open.

"Lord Sesshomaru I've found you" Jaken's voice screeched. But Sesshomaru did not remove his forehead from hers.

"what is it jaken" he asked keeping his gaze with Kagome. "uh well there are some humans at the front gate and you were scheduled to survey your lands milord" jaken said a tad nervous. He had just interrupted his lord. 'oh I hope he doesn't take another 100 years off me life span'

"who is at the front gate jaken do you know"

"uh yes, they look like the filthy companions that lady Kagome used to travel with" jaken answered. Wrong answer. Kagome broke the loving gaze, jumped of the bed and stomped over to jaken.

"don't you ever call them filthy you stupid toad" Kagome yelled. How dare he call them filthy. Well she'd show him filthy. Just as she was about to kick jaken into another corner of Japan Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Kagome I believe you should get ready to greet your companions. You wouldn't want to be seen in your night gown would you"

Kagome looked down at her gown. It was all wrinkly and a few buttons had opened. Kagome again for the millionth time blushed and nodded her head.

"yes you're right I will" Kagome said turning to get dressed. But before she could get even two steps away Sesshomaru pulled her back. He leaned down quickly and placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips and left for his own room to get ready.

Kagome sighed loudly. That was her first kiss. And she liked it. Kagome happily hopped over to her hot spring. She would take a quick dip in and get ready.

"jaken"

"uh y-yes milord" he stuttered. Oh great he was going to get it now.

"jaken, you will never insult Kagome's friends again. And if you then there will be consequences, dire consequences" Sesshomaru spoke as he got ready to survey his lands.

(Outside)

"hey let us in, we're here to see Kagome" sango said trying to push pass the two gate guards.

"sorry we can't do that and it Lady Kagome to you humans" one guards replied. Sango growled. They were going to let her in. She raised her boomerang ready to let it rip.

"sango you don't have to tear down the guards to see me" Kagome replied from behind the gate

"Kagome! Is that you! Could you please tell this stubborn guard to let us in" sango said eying the guards. Kagome just laughed and told them to let them in. "Kagome!" sango yipped and clutched onto her. Her sister was a demon. (not real sister)

"oh my I can't believe that this is you. You look amazing!" sango said getting a better look at her friend.

"yes Kagome I have to agree with sango, you look amazing" miroku said trying to grope Kagome.

"miroku I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kagome warned. "why not" sango asked curiously.

"because one my parents are watching us and secondly Sesshomaru and I arearrangedtobemates" Kagome spoke rushing the last parts together. But sango heard. "what you and Sesshomaru" sango practically yelled.

"yep and you know what he's not that bad. Actually he's very sweet" Kagome whispered. "well whatever makes you happy, but if he hurts you I'll have his head" sango said getting serious. Kagome just giggled.

"come on I bet Shippo will be glad to see you guys and Kirara" Kagome said bringing her friends into the castle. And just like predicted Shippo came bouncing out of the castle.

"Sango! Miroku! Kirara! Yay!" he chirped happily. He hugged each one of them and began to play with Kirara. Kagome just watched as Shippo introduced the two-tail cat demon to Rin.

"come on you guys I want you to meet my family" Kagome said directing them over to the group of demons that stood near the entrance of the palace.

After all the introductions had been made Sesshomaru came out of the castle. He was wearing the usual with his armor intact and swords at his side.

"Sesshomaru I hear you are going to survey your lands, would you mind if I come along" Kanzuo asked stepping forward.

"no I don't mind at all in fact I could use some help" Sesshomaru replied. "ok well then lets go, I see you later dear" Kanzuo said giving his wife as quick kiss. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and gave her a sly grin and said 'later' telepathically. Kagome was completely taken back. What did he mean by later. Was he going to see her later or was something going to happen later. So she did the only thing she could do, blush.

Which of course got the attention of all the females. 'why can't I stop blushing she asked herself. This was ridiculous.

"hey Kagome why's your face so red" Violet teased.

"oh its nothing really" Kagome said trying to cover up the ever growing blush. The girls just giggled at her shyness.

"oh Kagome since you are to be the Lady of the West, I thought you should get a little training in for the part" Mia said happily.

"what who's going to train me" Kagome asked.

"well she was my teacher before I became your fathers mate, just try to seem interested or she'll make it even harder than it really is" her mom warned.

"so your going to stick me with some cranky old woman who takes life way to serious"

"don't worry Souta will be taking Prince lessons as well" Mia smiled. Kagome just hung her head. Great now she's gotta deal this old hag. 'old hag, only Inuyasha said old hag'. then she remembered Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, she missed him. Even if she could never have him she still missed him.

"hey Kagome you ok" sango asked. Kagome just smiled "yeah I'm fine"

(sorry but I'm to lazy to describe everything that went on so I'm gonna fast-forward)

Over the course of the first week of courting, Kagome and Sesshomaru had gotten very close. They rarely slept in separate rooms. But they never mated. Since they had a week left why rush it. It was mid-afternoon and the sound of metal clashing with metal could be heard.

CLING! CLANG! CLUNK!

"you're getting better Kagome" Sesshomaru said dodging her sword.

"why thank you, but I'm not through yet" Kagome said twirling her sword in her hand. As it picked up speed it started to glow a light pink. Soon after she let it go, throwing it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blocked the sword with his own sending it right back to her.

"hm, it seems that your attach failed" he said with a smirk.

"we'll see" she said.

"since you want to use attacks like that so will I"

Sesshomaru held up his sword and brought it down but nothing happened. He tried again and nothing happened.

"what did you do" he asked. Kagome just giggled.

"my arrows aren't the only thing that can temporarily disable demonic powers" Kagome smiled triumphantly. Sesshomaru just smirked. So she thought she had fully disabled him.

"hm very smart Kagome" he said with an evil grinned. Kagome's eyes widened. Then she just started running and he took of after her. Attacking from behind her. And all she did was run around yelling things like "AH! Sesshomaru's attacking, Sesshomaru's attacking" and "wild dog". Everyone else just laughed at the couple.

Until a haggard old voice said "stop playing around Princesses don't play around". Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the old demon-ness that stood before them.

"quit playing around child and lets get to work" she said in a more demanding voice. Kagome walked over to the older woman (much older) and asked "are you the woman who is-"

"suppose to train you in Princess and Lady etiquette yes. And where is the young Prince you told me about Mia" she asked.

"oh he's right here" Mia said pushing Souta to the front. The old woman looked him over and then turned to leave to the castle.

"well come along you two, we don't have all day" she commanded. Both Kagome and Souta kicked it into high gear and ran to the old woman's side.

"tsk tsk tsk, lesson number one never run, always pace yourself" she scolded.

'grr pace myself I'll show her pacing'

'Kagome just relax' Sesshomaru coaxed.

'hn your right, how bad could this be' Kagome cheered.

"hurry up you two, is there something wrong with your legs. Come on lets go!"

Souta clutched onto Kagome's hand. He didn't like this lady one bit. Kagome who was equally scared of her squeezed his hand and walked close him. If they were going down at least they'd go down together.

About 4 hours later

Both Kagome and Souta collapsed on the soft green grass outside once their Sensei left. Mia and Kanzuo just looked at their children. It was a miracle that they both survived the old woman teachings.

"you guys ok" Mia asked sweetly.

"oh yeah I'm just great, I really don't want to do that again" Kagome said exhausted. Souta agreed that woman was crazy.

"well since you two already ate dinner with your sensei I think you should head off to bed" Kanzuo proposed.

"yeah that sounds like a great idea dad. I'm going to clean myself up and then I'll head of to bed. Maybe the hot water can loosen my sore muscles, come on Souta" Kagome said lifting her brother up off the ground"

(in the bushes near the castle)

"hehe, great everything is in place she will be unprepared and unfocused" a sinister voice said from the bushes

"what do you want me to do Naraku" a wind sorceress said from her spot behind Naraku.

"send in the hanyou and miko and we'll go from there"

Star: hehe sorry to leave you out on the action but that's not until the next chapter so stay tuned

Sesshy: you sound a saleswoman on T.V

Star: I know I wanted to

Sesshy: why?

Star: oh Sesshy you just took the fun out of it

(leaves the room)

Sesshy: she left me here…alone

Star: (yelling from behind the door) just tell them to review already and lets go

Sesshy: fine, review her crazy story so she doesn't come whining to me later

I know you want to, so just do it, REVIEW! Yay!


	13. Chapter 11 Kidnapped

Star: hello thanks for waiting for me to update, sorry it took so long but hey school is a first priority

Sesshy: hn you should just give up this school and stay at home

Star: why? So we can be together at all times

Sesshy:………

Star: haha ok anyway here's another chapter

Chapter 11 Kidnapped

"oh yeah that feels real good" Kagome sighed as she slipped into the steamy hot springs. The warm water caressed her sore aching muscles. 'Who knew proper training could be so hard' she thought to herself. Her Sensei would be visiting three days a week for five hours.

"oh well" Kagome said as she got out of the spring and put on a silk night gown. 'better go check on Shippo and Rin' she reminded herself as she walked into the hall. As she approached Shippo's door she got a weird aura readings. Normally Shippo's is calm and pure, but this one was tainted and ruthless.

'oh no'. Kagome flung open the door to see Kikyo standing over Shippo.

"get away from him" she hissed. How dare she get that close to her son. But Kikyo just stood there fondling his hair.

"you love your kit so much don't you. It would be a shame if something happened to him" she said picking him up gently.

"Put. Him. Down. NOW!" Kagome half yelled. 'grr how dare she' was all that was running through her mind.

(With the others)

"I guess we will head in now" Dash said yawning. It was late and they all needed the sleep. "yes I agree" Violet said. Then she felt a tug on her arm. Violet looked down to see her daughter Akira nodding off and trying to stand up.

"come on Akira time for bed" Dash said picking up his sleepy daughter and caring her to her room.

'where could Kagome be, I thought we were sleeping in my room tonight' Sesshomaru thought.

"AHHHH!"

A piercing scream filled the castle along with shaking. This got everyone's attention. "what was that" Mia asked. "that sounded like Kagome" Sesshomaru said taking off in the direction of his mates scream. He,  
the other demon lords, sango and miroku stopped at Shippo's door. Seeing that it was wide open. The wall was blown out as rubble dropped from the hole.

"what happened" Mia questioned. Then the smell of blood passed their sensitive noses. "that's Kagome's blood" Sesshomaru said looking out of the large hole in the wall. The smell of blood and dust filled nose so much that he couldn't find Kagome's scent or her kits.

So he jumped out of the whole with everyone following. They landed gracefully on the ground. Looking about. Then the sound of Kagome's scream filled the air once again. This time he heard it perfectly clear. Sesshomaru took of in the direction of the forest. Then another scent filed his nose. It was horrible and putrid. Once in the clearing he saw hi soon-to-be mate blocking blow by blow from his half brother.

He noticed that she had a gash on her stomach and shoulder. And the blood could be easily seen from her white night gown. Kagome dodged right and left numerous times before Inuyasha stopped with his attacks. His usual golden eyes were now dull and lifeless. And he move stiffly.

"Inuyasha, why. Why are you doing this" Kagome asked. Why would he do such a thing. But she got no answer. He just stood there.

"haha he can't hear you nor can he even control himself" Kikyo said steeping from the shadows. And in her hands was an unconscious Shippo. (you'd be unconscious too if you were knocked out after you woke up) Kikyo petted the little fox demon on his head. Then out of no where Naraku appeared behind Kikyo.

"so I see you've lured them out" he said with a malicious smile.

"ah, Kagome, you look even better in person" he said walking closer to her. But Kagome didn't move. Her nightmare came flooding back. All of her friends, family, and loved ones ended up dead. All because of her. Naraku who was approaching her quickly was cut off by Kanzuo and Sesshomaru.

"I don't know who you are but you are not going anywhere near my daughter" Kanzuo said in a deadly tone. One that he hasn't used in years. Millenniums actually. (yeah he's old and still looks good hehe)

"how rude, I am the one they call Naraku, now please step aside I've got something to claim" he said shooting a tentacle at them, which they dodged easily. While Naraku battled with the two demon lords he managed to summon ha horde of his own demons. (you know how they rain from the sky) Now everyone was in battle. Getting scratches and scrapes.

"grr, K-Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered. His eyes flashing back to their lively self.

"Kagome what's going on" he asked slightly dizzy. 'why does my head hurt' he thought to himself. Why was everyone in battle. Why did Kikyo have Shippo. Why was Kagome a demon.

"Inuyasha how could you do this, I-I thought we were friends" Kagome slightly stuttered.

"Kagome what are you talking about, how did you become a demon" he asked puzzled. Last he checked Kagome was a human.

"there's no time for that" she responded angrily. "now if you'll excuse me I've got to go rescue my kit from your hypnotizing bitch" she said and ran over to the resurrected miko.

"KIKYO!" she yelled.

"what is it"

"give me Shippo back you bitch" Kagome demanded

"aw but I was having so much fun" Kikyo fake whined. Setting Shippo down on the ground.

"you come into my home, kidnapped my son and hypnotize my friend and make him attack me, that's what you call fun" Kagome asked.

"well yes, seeing others suffer pleases my appetite" Kikyo said with a smirk.

"I don't even know why Midoriko even chose you to be the protector of the sacred jewel. Your just as tainted as Naraku" Kagome yelled charging at the miko with her claws extended and glowing green. Kikyo knocked an arrow and fired. Kagome dodged it, barely but kept on running at her until she was close enough to the traitorous clay pot. Kagome lashed out at Kikyo causing her priestess outfit to be torn in various spots.

"damn you" Kikyo breathed heavily. Inuyasha who had been following Kagome saw her lashing out at Kikyo.

"Kagome stop it your hurting her" he yelled.

"no Inuyasha she doesn't even know what pain is, yet" Kagome responded. She continued to lash out at Kikyo. Poisoning her body. Inuyasha jumped out in front of Kikyo which caused kagome to stop.

"Inuyasha move" she said in a deep voice. "Kagome I won't let you hurt Kikyo"

"why not she kidnapped Shippo"

"she was saving him"

"FROM WHAT!" Kagome yelled. How could he be so blind.

"from Naraku. He was coming to kidnap him and she got here first" Inuyasha defended.

"if she was helping why didn't she just use the front door like a normal person. I'll tell you why 1) she not normal, she just a resurrected piece of shit and 2) she's been working for Naraku. Cause if she wasn't wouldn't she want to help destroy the man who took her life in the first place. Face it Inuyasha Kikyo's not the woman she use to be, she's changed. everyone changes" Kagome finished.

Inuyasha just stood there. Never had he heard her talk like that. But soon he realized that she had insulted Kikyo.

"hey you can't insult her you bitch" he barked.

"watch me, Kikyo's a dried up bitch who's been screwin' around with Naraku. I can smell him all over her. She's a slut and you now it. She'd be back in hell if it wasn't for the little piece of soul she has from me." she said well, just plain mean.

Inuyasha was fuming now. How dare she talk about his lover that way. He let out a growl and charged at her but stopped when she was yanked into the air by Naraku. Kagome struggled but her wounds started to bleed again. Causing her whole body to ache.

Sesshomaru went to slice another demon in half but they all just seemed to disappear.

"the demons their gone" Kanzuo murmured

"yes it seems that way" Kanto said.

"ahh! Let me go you basturd" Kagome yelled from the sky. 'like he's actually going to do it' he thought sarcastically to herself.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said under his breath. Naraku was making off with is mate to be.

'how dare he touch what's mine' he thought in anger. His eyes flashing from their beautiful gold to a fierce blood red. He started to growl loudly, which of course got the attention of Naraku and everyone else.

"you put her down right now before I kill you where you stand" he in fury. The wind picked up causing his hair to blow in the wind.

Naraku on the other hand just laughed at the demon lord. He was not about to let the strongest demon-ness in all of Japan go. You'd have to be an idiot. And apparently Inuyasha that idiot.

"you expect me to actually put her down. She is the strongest of all demon-nesses and you expect me to let her go. You must be out of your pathetic mind" Naraku said placing his hands on Kagome's face.

'I've got plans for you Kagome' he thought. Sesshomaru roared loudly and lunged toward Naraku. But he summoned a miasma of smoke and disappeared.

"Kagome" Kanzuo yelled to the night sky. That basturd had taking his daughter. And there was no doubt that his plans were to mate her and make her bare him offspring. Kanzuo growled loudly like Sesshomaru had done. He looked to his left but didn't find his wife. He looked over to hi right and saw Mia picking up Shippo. He only had a bruise so he was ok.

"Sesshomaru we've got to go and find this Naraku" Dash spoke to the very pissed off demon lord.

"yes Lord Dash is right Naraku has probably taken Kagome to his castle" miroku said stepping forward.

"do you know where his castle is" Dash asked miroku,

"well…"

"I know" Sesshomaru said walking back to his castle.

"we leave tomorrow, since we can do nothing at the moment" Sesshomaru said walking in the front doors.

'Kagome if he touches you I'm going to have his head on a silver platter'

Star: so there you go Kagome's been kidnapped!

Sesshy: how dare you let that fool take Kagome

Star: cause it's part of the story, don't worry it'll get better, promise

Sesshy: it better

Star: okey dokey people review time, thank you so much already, I thought I'd never get over 57 reviews so thank you everyone I LUV U 


	14. Chapter 12 Final Battle

Sesshy: star isn't here yet so I'll just get this over with. Star doesn't own Inuyasha or me…thank god

Chapter 12 Final Battle

(Kag's POV)

'Ow my head. Why does it hurt do much'. Oh and that smell. It's horrible. I opened my eyes to be greeted by semi-darkness. Thank goodness I had demon vision. 'It must be a little be for dawn' I thought . That's when I noticed I was laying on a bed. It had black silk sheets with black pillows. The walls were a dark crimson red. There was a huge window with red curtains. It bet it was a balcony. I noticed that my side and shoulder didn't hurt anymore. In fact there was so pain or sore muscles at all. I gently moved my kimono off my shoulder to see my wound wasn't even there anymore.

Then my ears picked up footsteps. And they were coming this way.

"damn, I need to get outta here" I whispered to myself. I got off the bed a walked over to the balcony window. I opened it and walked outside.

"leaving so soon" a familiar voice sounded behind me. I turned to see Naraku standing there with a smirk on his face.

"damn you where am I. where did you take me" I demanded.

"why my dear your at my castle, well our castle to be exact" he said wrapping an arm around my waist. I on instinct. Dug my extended claws into his wrist. Naraku whelped and let me go. While he looked at his injured wrist I made my way onto the other side of the room. 'I gotta keep as much distance between us as possible' I reminded myself.

"so you like to play rough" he said in a gruff voice, which made me want to puke. As he approached me I stepped away from him. Then it hit me my powers, duh. I tried to summon my miko powers but I couldn't. I tried again but nothing. Naraku's laughter brought me out of my attempts.

"what's so funny" I asked.

"you wont be able to use any of your powers in my castle" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"why not"

"because, this entire castle is protected by a barrier. This barrier only allows me and my creations to use our power. So you're completely helpless" he said disappearing and reappearing behind me.

(Authors POV)

Naraku again wrapped his arm around Kagome. She tried to wiggle loose but to no avail. He then buried his nose into her hair. Sniffing the scent of it. Her hair smelled of lotus blossoms and her body smelled of cinnamon spices. 'now I've got you all to myself Kagome' he thought with a wicked smirk.

Naraku was about to make his move when he heard knocking at the door. He growled in annoyance and let go of Kagome. He walked opened the door to find Kagura standing there,

"what do you what" he asked irritated.

"it seems that Sesshomaru is coming with reinforcements. And the hanyou is coming as well" Kagura said peeking inside to see Kagome.

'yes there coming to get me' Kagome thought happily. Naraku who smelled her excitement growled inwardly. He nodded, signaling for Kagura to leave.

"well it seems they're coming to rescue you. But it will all be in vain. You see I plan on mating you here and now" Naraku said gliding forward to Kagome. Kagome who had run over to the window could see that the sun had now risen. The only thing she could think was. 'please hurry Sesshomaru'

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru, Kanzuo, Dash, and Kanto had assembled all of theirs armies and were now on their way to Naraku's castle. Sango and Miroku had as well gone with them. Kagome was their friend and they were going to get her back. Sesshomaru was at the head of the army. His face showed no emotions, but his eyes held rage, anger, and…guilt.

He felt guilty. Even though he would never speak of it. He had let that basturd touch his mate. And he was going to pay dearly for it. He had also hurt his mate's son. The little fox may not have been her real son, but she cared for him dearly. And there was no reason why he should spare that worthless hanyou. And speaking of hanyou. He had no clue as to why his brother was following.

"Inuyasha, why are you coming" sango asked angrily.

"I want to destroy Naraku just like everyone else and…I've finally realized what Kagome meant. She was right Kikyo was just as bad as Naraku. I guess I was just in denial. Then I realized that she was only using me for her on purposes" he said with his head hanging low and ears flattened to his head.

"well it was pretty obvious" sango muttered to herself.

'so he's finally come to terms with the truth' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He could feel his and Kagome's mind link getting stronger. So it meant that they were getting closer. Much closer.

"be on guard. We're close and in enemy territory. So keep a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary" Sesshomaru commanded.

'please hurry Sesshomaru' came in through his thoughts. "Kagome" he murmured softly. Kanzuo heard Sesshomaru whisper his daughters name softly. 'Kagome we're coming please hold on' he thought as they were finally coming upon Naraku's castle. Just as the castle came into view, the smell of wolf passed over. And no later a tornado came right in front of Inuyasha.

"where's Kagome mutt face" Kouga asked.

"hn, she's in the castle" he said softly. But Kouga heard and burst into a fit.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER BE CAPTURED BY THAT BASTURD!" he yelled wildly.

"Kouga calm down we're on our way to rescue her now" Miroku said stepping forward. There was no sense in them fighting right before battle.

"grr, well I'm staying so I can rescue her, since she is my woman" he said confidently. Sesshomaru who had heard started to fume. If he hadn't been so intent on rescuing Kagome he would have beat that wolf into next week.

"uh Kouga I hate to break it to you but well Kagome and Sesshomaru are kinda well going to be mates" sango whispered to the wolf demon. And he didn't like what he heard.

"WHAT! You mean that she's going to be mated to mutt faces brother" he practically yelled.

"well yes" sango said plainly.

"I thought he wouldn't want half demon kids" Kouga said trying to prove them wrong.

"well you see Kagome is and always ways a demon, she just transformed not to long ago" sango explained.

"yes, and what a beautiful demon she id" miroku murmured to himself with a sly grin on his face. Sango who noticed his facial expression whacked him over the head.

THWACK

"ouch what was that for" he whined, but sango just hmph'ed and kept on walking.

(With Kag's)

"ahh! Get away from me" Kagome yelped as Naraku cornered her. She had been dodging him for quite some time. But he had finally cornered her. Naraku of course wore a smirk on his face as he picked Kagome up and pinned her to his bed. (AHH, run Kagome) Kagome struggled against his grip, but he was to strong.

"you have proven to be even more fierce than I had expected" he purred in her ear. Kagome could feel a could shiver travel down her spine. She had to get him off of her somehow. But her thoughts were interrupted by Naraku's wondering hands.

"ahh! Get your hands off of me you bas-" Kagome started but was muffled by him pressing his cold lips against hers. Kagome struggled but nothing. She could feel tears starting to make their way down her cheeks. 'Sesshomaru please' she thought hoping he'd hear her. Naraku broke the kiss and started down her neck.

"I wonder should I mark you now or later. Maybe I should right in front of your old mate Sesshomaru" he wondered. Kagome gasped. She didn't want to become this assholes mate.

"how about you do it never you stupid son of b--mmh" kagome said as she mouth was once again covered by his mouth. Naraku again broke the kiss but this time saying "it seems your friends are here" he paused. "but they won't be there for long" he smirked maliciously.

Naraku then continued with what he was doing. His hands glowed purple slightly. He then placed them on her kimono, and the result was it disintegrating. Kagome let out a strong and powerful yelp. On that reached the ears outside.

(Outside the Castle)

The large armies of the demon lords had finally stopped outside of the castle. And since Naraku's barrier was up they couldn't get inside…for the moment.

"Inuyasha can you take the barrier down so we can get inside" miroku asked.

"sure" was all said as he brought Tetsusaiga up into the air. As he did Kagome's loud yelp could be heard from inside. This actually gave him motivation. Just any other time he was at her side in a minute so why not now. Tetsusaiga started to glow bright red. And soon Inuyasha brought it down upon the barrier. He put all he had into it. 'come on break, break you stupid barrier. I've got to go to Kagome' he thought as the barrier began to crack. Then the sound of shattered glass filled the air. (it sounded like shattered glass)

"wow dog breath actually did it" Kouga said running inside with all of the others.

The Battle had Begun!

(haha should I leave there? Hmm. Nah! I'll continue for you because you've been so supportive)

(Inside Castle)

"Get (pant) off of (pant) me" Kagome said exhausted. Naraku was atop of her naked body. He hadn't taken her yet but was about to. All his clothes lay scattered on the floor. He, being Naraku wore an evil smirk on his face. 'let's see if she's as good as Kikyo' he thought with delight. He then lowered himself on Kagome. He could feel she shaking body. And he could smell her tears. But it only made him happier.

(Outside)

The battle had already begun outside of the castle. All of the soldiers were in battle with Naraku's demons. (ya know the ones that come outta the sky) Sesshomaru sliced through countless demons with Tokijin. And Inuyasha destroyed a hundred demons with one swing. Sesshomaru was about to slice a demons head off when he heard Kagome's pained cry inside his head. 'AHH! Sesshomaru! HELP!'

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly flashed red as he took one leap onto a window balcony. He landed gracefully as he blasted open the window. Leaving a nice sized hole in the wall. (payback baby) Only to be shocked then angered at what he saw. Naraku was atop of his mate. Mating with her against her will. He could smell the scent of blood and slat water. Which was the sign that she had been crying. As Naraku was about to release Sesshomaru blasted him off of Kagome. His eyes now fully blood red.

Sesshomaru took off his haori and wrapped Kagome shaking body in it. Her normal tanned skin was now a pale white. Her hair was tangled and spread out on the bed. And her eyes held fear, sadness and pain. Sesshomaru growled loudly. He noticed that Naraku had slipped his baboon pelt on. He had a smirk on his face.

"you basturd, I'll kill you" Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth as he lunged at Naraku. Sesshomaru's finger's began to glow green as he charged. Then he lashed out several times at Naraku. A few connected with his pelt causing it to rip.

Naraku then jumped out of the hole in the wall and onto the ground below. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and jumped out as well. Kagome clutched onto him for dear life. As if she let go she'd die.

'Kagome I'm sorry' he said telepathically.

'it's ok'

'no it's not, it's not'

'Sesshy' kagome's voice said softly

But there was no response. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's red eyes starring at Naraku. He growled lowly. He then sat her down next to her father. Kanzuo asked her tons of questions but they just went it one ear and out the other. She was to worried about Sesshomaru to even pay attention.

Many demon bodies lay on the ground were Sesshomaru and Naraku stood. (well there's demon body's everywhere but the most was were they were standing)

"you interrupted my fun lord Sesshomaru" Naraku said faking as if he was sad.

"you putrid son of a bitch. I'll kill you for what you have done" Sesshomaru yelled as he and Naraku faced off.

" Hiraikotsu" sango yelled as she destroyed about five demons. She then rushed over to her sisters side.

"Kagome are you ok" she asked quickly. Kagome only looked at her with dull green eyes.

"Kagome" she said softly, hugging Kagome. Kagome remained motionless as tears started there way down her face.

"hmph, what a disgrace" Kikyo said walking right into the battle field. 'hn the demons won't harm me' she thought as she walked towards Kagome. But she was wrong. The demons took swipes at her numerous times.

"Naraku, what is this. They are only to attack the intruders" Kikyo asked/said angrily.

"hn, I don't need you anymore Kikyo, so the deal is off" he said dodging one of Sesshomaru's poisonous claws.

"looks like things back fired Kikyo" Kagome spat. Her voice monotone.

"shut up, I've still got Inuyasha"

"no you don't" Inuyasha said walking over toward Kagome with Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"what do you mean love" Kikyo asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks again Kikyo, and DON'T call me that ever again" Inuyasha spat.

"but you said that you loved me" Kikyo said trying to defend herself.

"you're right. I did love you, but not anymore. Kagome was right you have changed" Inuyasha said walking away to fight off more on coming demons with Kouga.

"what it mutt face" you could Kouga yelled in the background.

"shut up you stupid wolf" Inuyasha would reply back.

"how dare you turn your back o me. You are a traitor Inuyasha. And you" Kikyo said turning her attention to the young demon-ness "this is all your fault Kagome" she finished as she knocked an arrow. Kagome just looked at her as if she was looking straight through her. Kikyo released the arrow and as it gathered speed a pink glow surrounded it.

Kagome only held up her hand as it disintegrated like before.

"Kikyo you're starting to get on my nerves. It's time you give back what's rightfully mine" Kagome stated as she knocked a nearby arrow. But instead of its usual pink glow, it glowed a bright green. Kagome released the arrow and it pierced Kikyo's left shoulder.

"damn you" was all she could mutter as she felt faint. Then all of the souls she had recently collected started to pour out of her body. 'damn she's determined to suck all of the soul out of me' Kikyo thought as she tried to turn away from the battle field.

"not so fast" Kagome said as she knocked another arrow and let it fly. This one hit Kikyo dead in the back. Now all of the souls in her body had been released.

'Inuyasha, I'm sorry' Kagome thought as she plopped down on the ground.

"well it seems that Kikyo has finally meet her match" Naraku said as he observed Kikyo's death.

"and so will you, NARAKU!" Sesshomaru said as he swung Tokijin. But Naraku had blocked with a sword from a fallen soldier. Their weapons metal with a cling. Naraku then swung his sword which made contact with Sesshomaru's left shoulder.

Sesshomaru only winced as he struck with Tokijin. Blasting off Naraku's arm. Which only caused it to turn into a tentacle.

"haha you can not defeat me haha" Naraku said as his tentacle pierced Sesshomaru's gut. Sesshomaru let out a roar of pain. Which caused Kagome to look over at him. 'Sesshomaru…SESSHOMARU!' she shouted through a mind link. 'Kagome, I'm ok' he replied in a somewhat shaky voice.

Kagome stood up and turned toward he friends.

"Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha I need your help" she said in a monotone voice.

"HAHAHA! No one can defeat me" Naraku laughed manically.

"ok lets go" sango replied and she and miroku leap into Kirara and took to the air. "Sesshomaru can you stand" Kagome asked. "yes, I can" he replied as he stood up shakily. "ok I need your help" she said as directed him over to Inuyasha.

"hmph, don't mess this up" Inuyasha said to his older brother.

"like wise"

"ok NOW!" Kagome shouted as she knocked and arrow. And on cue Sango hurled her boomerang at Naraku. It ended up knocking him down onto his knees. Naraku who felt as if he was being exposed summoned many demons to protect him, but miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked up every demon that was in his path.

"Inuyasha Sesshomaru Now!" Kagome yelled. Both brother unleashed their most powerful attacks at Naraku's unprotected body.

"AHHH!" Naraku screamed as both attacks hit him dead on. Then finally Kagome released her arrow. It glowed a bright pink color as it made contact with Naraku's already damaged body. Naraku let out one final scream of pain as he was purified.

"did we do it" sango asked as the debris cleared the area.

"only one way to find out" miroku said unwrapping his wind tunnel cover. And to his shock no wind came out of it.

"we did it!" sango chirped loudly as she hugged miroku.

"ah sango finally you have come to reason" miroku said as he groped Sango's uh, rear end.

SLAP!

"keep your hands to yourself monk" she yelled with embarrassment.

'this is great' Kagome thought as she lad down next to Sesshomaru.

"you ok" he asked

"yeah…just…a little tried" Kagome said in between yawns. Kagome then laid her head down next to right shoulder and fell asleep. Sesshomaru just looked down at Kagome and smirked. Soon he could feel himself being pulled into the darkness of sleep.

Star: there you go people Naraku is dead. YAY! But there's another problem coming soon

Sesshy: finally, that demon is dead

Star: well sorry for taking so long, I just happen to believe in building a proper story

Sesshy: (sighs) anyway review so I don't have to hear her whining

Star: (in a sad whiney voice) that's not nice

Sesshy: see it's already starting 


	15. Chapter 13 A Loving Recovery

Star: sorry if there were a lot of spelling errors in the last chapter. I was kinda being distracted nn

Inu: hey hurry up wit the next chapter already!

Star: hold your horses dog boy

Inu: grr

Star: as you are aware I don't own Inuyasha, oh and I'd love to give a big shout out to my cousin Shelby who just turned 13! Happy Birthday!

Star: there is a lemon in this chapter so this is just a heads up

Chapter 13 A Loving Recovery

It has been two days since Naraku and Kikyo had been destroyed. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome hadn't woken up since the battle. I mean a lot of energy had been used to defeat the evil hanyou. And speaking of hanyou Inuyasha has almost gotten over Kikyo, sango and miroku have been 'getting to know each other' more if you know what I mean.

Saki who had seemed to be eying Inuyasha (hehe) was cleaning up Kagome's room when her soft groans could be heard. She was finally waking up.

"hm…uh, where am I" she asked sleepily as she sat up in her bed.

"oh Kagome your finally up. You've been asleep for two days" Saki said happily as she walked over to Kagome.

"Saki…" she paused. Then remembered "Sesshomaru. Where is Sesshomaru" Kagome asked in a hurried voice. All she could remember was falling asleep next to him.

"he's in his room resting" Saki said sitting next to Kagome.

"oh ok, well I'm going to take a bath. Could you get me some clean clothes please" she asked.

Saki just smiled "of course be right back". As Saki gathered some nice clothes from Kagome's closet she began to drift off into thought. 'Sesshomaru I hope you're ok. You did take quite a beating'

"here you go Lady Kagome" Saki said handing her the clothes.

"thank you Saki" Kagome said rising and entering the hot springs. She stripped herself of the nightgown she was wearing and slipped into the water. The warm water caressed her curves and soothed her aching muscles. Kagome then picked up some body wash that Saki had made. Its sweet smell relaxed Kagome's mind as she began to scrub her skin clean. The icky feeling off Naraku's skin on hers made her scrub even harder. Kagome had scrubbed so hard that her skin began to turn red. If she ad scrubbed any harder than she might have began to bleed. After washing every ounce of her body and hair she stepped out of the spring. She dried herself and hair off and dressed in the simple yet elegant kimono that Saki had given her.

After dressing Saki had brushed Kagome's long hair and put it into a loose ponytail. Kagome thanked her and left the room. As she walked down the hallway many servants looked at her with a smile. Glad to see her finally up and out of bed.

"MOMMA!" Shippo shouted as he saw her walking down the hall.

"oh Shippo" Kagome replied happily as she hugged him. 'thank goodness he's alright'

"are you ok momma" Shippo asked with worry.

"yes honey I'm fine" she reassured and sent him to play with Rin.

As she walked towards Sesshomaru's room she bumped into her parents. Mia who was completely ecstatic clutched onto her daughter as if it was the end of the world.

"oh my baby, I was so worried" she cried. "mom I'm ok, really" Kagome said trying to convince her.

"I'm glad you up honey" Kanzuo said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Kagome just smiled. Then she noticed that they had a few servants caring out their (Kanzuo and Mia's) things.

"mom dad what's going on" Kagome asked befuddled.

"oh we're going back to the Northern Lands to prepare for the ball in three days" Mia said with a smile.

"a ball?"

"yes, it's the annual ball in which demon lords and their mates come from all over" Kanzuo answered with his goofy grin.

"so do I go back with you" Kagome asked.

"well if you want to, but then again maybe you shouldn't. I mean since you and Sesshomaru are still in the courting faze" Kanzuo said getting slightly serious.

"yes you see if you and Sesshomaru aren't mated by the end of the ball, then your suitor will be your new mate. No questions asked" Mia said frowning a bit.

"oh I see, well then I'll see you at the ball in three days" kagome said hugging her parents.

"could you say good bye to Souta for me" Kagome asked. "sure" Kanzuo said walking out of Sesshomaru's castle with the rest of his family. Now it was only her the kids and her friends in the castle.

"it seems that everyone has gone home to prepare for the ball" Kagome said out loud as she opened Sesshomaru's door. And there he was, laying on his bed. Kagome walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. She looked at him as he slept. He looked so innocent. So sweet. Kagome then removed a piece of hair that had fallen in his face.

'Sesshomaru please wake up' Kagome thought as she began to tear up. A tear finally made its way down her face and onto Sesshomaru's face. And like always he began to stir. He groaned for a second then slightly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before he sat up in his bed.

"Kagome…" he paused. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

"I was so worried about you" she said as she lifted her head from his chest to look into his deep golden orbs. Sesshomaru on instinct pulled her closer to him. He pulled her so close that Kagome's body was now sitting in his lap.

"Sesshomaru?" "yes Kagome"

"my parents and everyone has gone, except for my friends" Kagome informed him.

"yes, I could sense the change within the castle. Your friends are welcome to stay here" he answered back.

As he said that a smile found its way onto Kagome's delicate features. She hugged him and thanked him for letting her friends stay. Soon they made eye contact, and like before they couldn't break away. Kagome some how managed to caress the demon lords cheek with her thumb.

"Kagome…I..-I-I love you" Sesshomaru stuttered out. Kagome who was taken back couldn't say anything. But finally coming out of her daze she replied "I love you too Sesshomaru" Kagome said as Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his lips against hers.

The kiss started out as a simple kiss, but ended up in a passionate, hot kiss. After breaking apart for air Sesshomaru started to kiss her up and down her neck. Which got a moan from Kagome's lips. Sesshomaru smirked at how easily he got a reaction from the woman on his lap.

"Kagome" "yes s-Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned slightly.

"will you be my mate" he asked. "yes" was all Kagome could say. 'good' Sesshomaru thought as he kissed Kagome's neck. He began to swirl small kisses where he was going to mark Kagome, forever.

"this may hurt a little" he warned. Kagome just gave a "mmhm" as he bit down on her shoulder. Kagome gripped his shirt as his canines broke the skin. And on pure reaction she bit his shoulder as well. A small amount of blood trickled down from the bite so both demons licked away the blood on their mates shoulder.

"your all mine now" Sesshomaru said with a sly smirk. Kagome just giggled. He was so possessive of her. He was rough and passionate, a bad boy. And she was going to have fun taming him. And vise versa for Sesshomaru.

During the remainder of the day Sesshomaru and Kagome spent their time either just relaxing outside with the children or making out. Mostly the making out part. (lol)

!If you don't like Lemons then I suggest you don't read. This is you final warning. This part is a Lemon!

(That Night)

After putting the kids to bed Sesshomaru led Kagome to his bedroom and locked the door. As Kagome walked over to the bed Sesshomaru spun her around which got an 'eep' from Kagome. He pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. Sesshomaru licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance and she complied. Both demons searched and memorized each curve of the others mouth ravishingly. While kissing Kagome Sesshomaru's hands wandered over her body feeling each and every aspect of her body. After breaking the kiss Kagome was amazed that they had both backed up to the bed. She grinned slyly as she brought him down with her on the bed.

"Sesshomaru, I love you" she whispered in his ear. "I love you too" he replied as he untied her obi and she took off his haori and under shirt. Kagome almost started drooling when she saw Sesshomaru's bare very well tone chest. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw his mates reaction. He bent down and started to nibble on her earlobe while taking of her kimono slip, leaving her naked. (if I've gotta wear a slip with a skirt then she's gotta wear one too)

"hey that's not fair" she whined underneath him. Sesshomaru gave a slight chuckle as he undid his pants and underwear.

"even" he asked

"even" Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru leaned down a kissed the woman below him passionately. And while that distracted her he inserted two fingers. Kagome broke the kiss and moaned as he inserted another finger. "uhn Sesshomaru" she moaned. She had never experienced anything this pleasurable. Kagome moaned one last time as she released. Happy with his prep work Sesshomaru straddled Kagome's waist.

"ready" he asked Kagome. She nodded as he entered her body. She let out a moan as he began a slow steady pace. But soon picked up the pace. His grunts and her moans filled the entire room. "s-Sesshomaru! oh, faster please" Kagome would breathe out. And he would comply. Moving his hips at a faster pace, which increased the friction between both bodies. Sweaty bodies collided quicker as Sesshomaru's pace went far faster than any human. His eyes flashing red slightly on occasion. "Kagome" grunted out as he neared his peak. Giving his final thrust Sesshomaru hit Kagome's g-spot, which caused her to moan extra loud and release with Sesshomaru.

!Ok you can come back now!

They both collapsed onto the bed with a soft 'thump'. both were breathing heavily as they got under the silky covers of the bed.

"s-Sesshy I-I love you" Kagome panted out as she cuddled next Sesshomaru's chest. He wrapped a hand around her waist and held her close to him "I love you too Kagome-koi" he responded as he feel into a deep sleep, along with his new mate.

Star: how was that (smiling)

………

Star: oh yeah Sesshy couldn't be here because well you now (wink)

Please review thanks 


	16. Chapter 14 Annual Ball

Star: hi sorry for the long wait I've been really busy wit school and all 

Sesshy: zzzz…zzz…zz

Star: hehe looks like he's sleepin it off

Star: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Inuyasha The Movie 3

Star: Hey guys I just turned 16! Yay! My Sweet 16th (runs in the back singing party over here, party over there)

Chapter 14 Annual Ball

Kagome had finally awaken from her fantastic night with Sesshomaru. Considering what had happened only a few days ago. He was so gentle that she really had no reason to fear him. The first thing she felt was his warm skin pressed against her own. His breathing normal. Since she was still tired she snuggled closer to him. Which caused him to let out a soft purring/growling sound. Kagome giggled to herself at how easily she could make him submit to her gentle touch.

"is something funny to you koi" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her.

"oh you heard me" she asked slightly blushing. 'I thought he was asleep' she thought.

"no I've been up for a while"

"oh why didn't you wake me. Then you could've gotten up" Kagome said/asked.

"well I didn't want to awake my beautiful koi. And besides I would never leave you" he spoke softly in her ear.

Kagome just smiled. She never knew that he, Lord Sesshomaru could be this sweet and understanding. Kagome then up and kissed him full on the lips. It was short but sweet.

"come on we've got to get ready for the annual ball in a couple of days" Kagome said getting out of the bed. But Sesshomaru gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bed. Kagome let out an 'EEP' but then began to giggle as Sesshomaru started to nuzzle her neck and nip at it.

"S-Sesshomaru haha that ha tickles" she said in between laughs. Sesshomaru stopped nuzzling his mates neck once he noticed a change. The symbol of the Western Lands was now around The Northern Lands symbol.

"looks like your mine forever" he said with a sly smirk. Kagome smiled back as she slipped on his haori.

"come on Sesshy-koi lets get ready for lunch" Kagome said swishing her hips. Which of course Sesshomaru noticed. He knew she was teasing him and he didn't mind. 'so she's playing hard to get. That's even better' he thought to himself.

"Sesshy you ok" Kagome asked from the hot spring door. (yes there's a hot spring in his room too)

"no nothing's wrong" he said as he followed her into the hot springs.

After about twenty minutes both demons finally emerged from their bath. Sesshomaru put on his regular attire without his armor. And Kagome dressed in a beautiful green kimono with golden trim and gold feathers scattered about. After dressing Saki did her make-up and hair. Once Kagome said that Sesshomaru and herself were mated she started jumping up and down.

"kagome that's great!" she chirped. Kagome only smiled with a slight blush.

"thanks Saki you're the best" Kagome said giving her a hug.

"what did I do?"

"you've been here for me. Even though some of your thoughts could've been kept to yourself" Kagome joked as Saki giggled.

Just then the door opened as Inuyasha came in.

"Saki you in here?" he asked as he looked around the room until he spotted her.

"oh Kagome, uh I uhh…" he stuttered. Then he noticed the crescent symbol on her forehead. 'they mated' he thought to himself. Then he smiled.

"I'm happy for you Kagome" Inuyasha said looking at the floor. "thank Inuyasha". Then she noticed that Saki had her head down as well and was blushing.

"oh. Sorry if I was interrupting anything" Kagome said quickly leaving the room. 'they make a great couple' Kagome thought as she made her way down to lunch. Once she got there her friends were already there. Shippo and Rin were talking about how they had played 'Pin the Tail on the Imp' with jaken.

After eating lunch Miroku, Sango and Kirara had left to tell Kaede of the great news. They had finally destroyed Naraku.  
"well we better be off Kagome" Sango said giving her one last hug. "yes Kagome we should be leaving" Miroku agreed.

"well ok but you have to come back and visit" kagome said making them promise. "ok Kagome we will" Sango said as she and Miroku hopped onto Kirara. Kagome watched them fly away and toward Kaede's Village.

"Sango"

"yes Miroku"

"now that Naraku is gone" Miroku paused as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"m-Miroku what are y-you doing" Sango stuttered.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of, bearing my children" he asked solemnly.

'OMG! Why can't I say no this time' Sango asked herself.

Because you love him her conscious replied.

'no I don't'

Yes you do

'no'

Yes

'no'

Yes

'no'

Yes

'no'

No

'yes'

No

'YES!' she shouted at her conscious. Then she realized that she had basically tricked herself.

'I-I didn't m-mean it like that. You tricked me!'

You tricked yourself her conscious said.

'grr…'

"Sango are you ok" Miroku asked snapping her out of her trance.

"uh yes, I-I yes-" she said blushing.

"yes, what is it" he asked wondering why she had said yes twice. And the fact that she didn't finish her sentence.

"yes I will bearyouchildren" she mumbled. " what was that" he asked

"I said that I will…will" she paused again as she turned to face him. Not knowing what to do, she hugged him.

"Sango?"

"I would love to bear your children Miroku" Sango spoke louder. Miroku who was in shock, well just stayed in shock. After coming out of his trance her hugged her back and smirked at the woman who was hugging his chest firmly.

(The Day of the Ball)

(sorry but I didn't feel like writing the rest of the days left) It was finally the day of the Annual Ball. It was to be held in the Northern Lands. Many other rulers would be there as well including the suitors of Sesshomaru and Kagome. All of the servants in the Western castle were running and scrambling around looking for clothes, make-up and other things to dress up Sesshomaru, Kagome and the kids.

"ah Kagome I will bring your dress in right now" Saki said as she was leaving out of Kagome's dressing room. But Sesshomaru stopped her midway.

"that wont be necessary Saki" he said as he walked in with a white package. "yes milord" Saki replied as she left the room.

"I would like for you to wear this koi" Sesshomaru said as he approached Kagome. He handed her the package and told her to open it. And inside was a beautiful black kimono with golden trim. At the bottom of the kimono and going up were gold vines with roses. The kimono was made of the finest silk. It was so light and maneuverable. There two slits on the kimono, making it easier to walk. Also inside the box was a velvet rectangle box. Kagome opened it and inside was a gold necklace with a crescent moon on it.

"oh Sesshomaru, there…a little gorgeous" she said in awe. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. Sesshomaru gave on of his very rare smiles.

"I'm glad you like them…they were my mother's " he said softly. Then only for a second his face showed sadness. But then returned to a soft semi-smile.

"oh Sesshomaru, then I can't wear these. I mean there your mother's and I-"

"no, I want you to have them" he cut her off. "but Sesshomaru, there to beautiful"

"please Kagome" he asked nuzzling his nose with hers as he looked in her eyes. (OMG he actually said please)

"ok Sesshy for you" she said giving him a quick kiss. "ok well if I'm going to get dressed then you've got to leave" Kagome shooed.

"but I've seen you in less than this" Sesshomaru gestured to her silk robe. Kagome playfully slapped his arm. "Sesshomaru you perv" she joked. After a minute he left. Sending Saki back in.

(Later)

Everyone was finally dressed for the Ball. Rin was wearing a beautiful silk red kimono with gold trim and flowers. Shippo was wearing something similar to what Sesshomaru would wear but it was green. And of course Sesshomaru was wearing an outfit similar to his usual one but was black and white with crescent moons placed in just the right spots. Once everyone was down stairs waiting. Kagome came out in the beautiful silk kimono Sesshomaru had given her. Kagome had her hair pulled up into a beautiful bun with hair falling through the middle. Two chopsticks were stuck in her hair as two bangs framed her face. And of course the gold necklace was around her neck.

"Kagome-chan looks beautiful" Rin chirped. "yeah mama you look great" Shippo agreed.

"thank you, you look beautiful as well Rin. And Shippo my strong little man you look very handsome" Kagome smiled.

"shall we go" Sesshomaru asked offering her his arm. "yes we shall" Kagome responded happily as all four of them made their way to the Northern Lands.

(At the Northern Lands)

Mia and Kanzuo had been greeting all of the other Lords and Ladies as they arrived. Soon the ball room was full of all types and shapes of demons. "I wonder where Kagome, Sesshomaru and the kids could be" Mia wondered. "I'm sure they'll be here soon" Kanzuo reassured. And on cue they had arrived.

Mia and Kanzuo left the room to greet the last of the guest's. once at the door Mia and Kanzuo noticed Sesshomaru's family's mark around Kagome's. 'so they've finally mated' Kanzuo thought with a smile. But the silence was broken when Mia chirped out "Oh my baby!" Mia hugged her daughter tightly.

"oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you" she yipped hugging her daughter once more.

"thanks mom" Kagome said blushing slightly. "well come on the ball has just begun" Mia said bringing Kagome and the children into the Ball Room. But Kanzuo pulled Sesshomaru to the side.

"I trust you will respect my daughter" Kanzuo said to Sesshomaru.

"yes, you have nothing to fear. I love your daughter" Sesshomaru replied. Kanzuo just smiled his goofy smile and lead Sesshomaru into the Ball Room. Inside Kagome was talking to Violet and Claire. They were all laughing and giggling. The kids had gone into another room to play. (there were a lot of kids, A LOT)

"congrats Kagome" Claire cheered. "yea it's about time" Violet said giddy. Kagome just shuck her head. 'those to are crazy' she thought to herself. Halfway through the ball went smoothly. Kagome and Sesshomaru danced to a couple of songs. And sat some out. When another slow song came on she and Sesshomaru got up and danced. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist. And Kagome wrapped both hands around his neck. Halfway through the song Kagome spotted Souta and Akira dancing. Her head was resting against his chest and of course he was blushing like a mad man.

Kagome giggled to herself as she watched her brother dance with Akira.

"what's so funny" Sesshomaru asked. "oh just look at Souta. isn't it so cute" Kagome chirped. Sesshomaru only smiled at his mate. Once the song was over Kagome had excused herself to go to the washroom.

Coming Up: Sesshomaru arguing, Kagome arguing, Souta's first kiss and more. So keep it locked (hehe)

Star: haha sorry but I'm gonna leave ya there. Again sorry for the long update. Between school and my computer breaking down its just been all screwy.

Sesshy: you're screwy even if you didn't have to go to school

Star: your right anyway this chappie is just some info and arriving. Next chappie has more action promise

Please review and I'll put up the next chapter sooner


	17. Chapter 15 Disturbance

Star: hi people here's another chappie like I promised

(knock knock)

Star: come in

: hey this isn't the Ramen Noodle shop

Star: uh…nope this is my story. But your welcome to stay Naruto

Naruto: great, so is this a story about me

Star: nope

Naruto: (

Star: but I'll make very soon once this is over

Naruto: when will this be over!

Star: soon grasshopper soon

Naruto: ok now that's just weird .

Disclaimer: like I say time and time again, I don't own Inuyasha…or Sesshomaru for that matter. But that doesn't mean I can't keep him locked in my closet where no one will find him and take him away from me

Naruto: O.O;

Chapter 15 Disturbance

Kagome had finally finished up using the washroom and began to wash her hands, and as she washed her hands she hummed a soft tune. As she dried her hands a voice spoke behind her.

"so you're Kagome" a smooth feminine voice said. Kagome turned around to meet the eyes of a woman about her height with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and to much eyed shadow. She also had two cat ears atop of her head. She wore a bright blue kimono which looked as if it were two sizes to small, showed way to much cleavage and the bottom went on a slant (like Jakotsu's from the band of seven) which showed way to much. You could almost see up her skirt.

"uh yeah that's me" Kagome said taken back at the appearance of the female in front of her.

"so you're mated to Sesshomaru" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"yes"

"well congratulations…"

"tha-" but Kagome was cut off. "for pissing me off" she finished.

"huh! What have I ever done to piss you off. I've never even meet you before" Kagome asked slightly pissed off herself.

"you were the wretched bitch who mated 'my' Sesshomaru" the blonde said angered.

"wait first of all what is your name and second of all what do you mean 'your' Sesshomaru" Kagome said her temper also rising.

"hmph, my name is Yumi Unima and yes 'my' Sesshomaru. You stole him from me. We were suppose to be mates since you had left the picture. We would've been the perfect couple if you hadn't come back and stole him from me" Yumi said completely angered.

"hey I didn't steal him from you. You chased him away with your skimpy dresses, bad make-up and whore-ish attitude. And I just happened to come back and pick him up for myself. Fair is fair and you messed up your opportunity to have him so now he's mine" Kagome retorted turning towards the door. (need I to remind you that their in a bathroom. So there's a lot of women in there to hear)

'baka onna, I outta beat the kuso outta her for saying 'her' Sesshomaru. Grr..Ahh' Kagome thought frustrated. As Kagome approached Sesshomaru she noticed that an equally tall man was talking with Sesshomaru. And let me tell you Sesshomaru didn't look very uh pleased. In fact he looked angry.

Kagome stepped closer to hear the conversation the two were having. That's when she could finally make-out his appearance. He had short and spiky black hair and grey eyes. He had on a black and white kimono. The background was black and trimmings and designs were in white. And he was some sort of dragon demon. Based on the decorations on his kimono and his family symbol.

"I think I will go see where my lovely Kagome is" the dark haired man said about to take his leave.

"I don't think so Tai. You will stay away from her" Sesshomaru said protectively. 'he's not going to get his dirty hands on my Kagome' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"you cannot tell me what to do Sesshomaru, don't think so high and mighty of yourself that you can tell others that are ranked as high as you are what to do" Tai said turning his back to Sesshomaru. (bad move) 'how dare he!' Sesshomaru thought infuriated.

At the sight of seeing Sesshomaru's eyes flash red for a second she quickly made her way over to Sesshomaru. She then gently grabbed hi arm. Getting the attention of both Sesshomaru and Tai.

'Kagome, what took so long' Sesshomaru asked telepathically.

'I ran into that slut Yumi' Kagome answered with spite.

'and' he asked

'she was a total bitch' Kagome replied. Sesshomaru mentally smirked at Kagome's feistiness.

"why Kagome is that truly you. You look just as beautiful since the last time I saw you" Tai said kissing her free hand. And of course Sesshomaru growled at the unwanted contact between the two.

"well I don't see how you can say I'm more beautiful than last time, when this is my first time meeting you…Tai am I correct" Kagome said with a smirk as Tai grinned sleepily with his hand behind his head.

(Outside)

"it's a beautiful night out" Akira said walking beside Souta. "yeah it really is" he responded twiddling his fingers. After a moment Akira shivered as the wind whipped her hair around. Souta noticing her getting cold took of his outer haori and put it over her shoulders.

"thanks Souta" Akira blushed, as they both sat down by the lake. "hey Souta" "yeah" he responded. When he suddenly felt a pair of warm lips touch his cheeks. He looked at Akira who was blushing. "uh-um haaa-um" Souta stammered. Akira giggled as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

" Souta you're the best. I always have fun when I'm around you" Akira spoke softly. Souta just wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop of hers. "I have fun when I'm around you too Akira" Souta replied.

After a moment he lifted his head to meet eyes with Akira's purple one's. and before he knew it he had leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Akira who was a little shocked kissed him back.

(Back Inside)

"don't you ever touch her again" Sesshomaru growled through his teeth, trying not to completely maul Tai. And Kagome was having her own little 'chat' with Yumi.

"you bitch, don't ever put my kids (Shippo and Rin) name in your filthy mouth" Kagome jeered.

"who are you calling a bitch, you bitch" Yumi shouted. " thank you for the compliment Yumi. Now if there was only a word to express you. Oh I know how about, slut, whore, tramp, bitch, skank really all those words would apply" Kagome said smugly.

By now both arguments had gotten the attention of almost everyone. And those who looked like they were minding their own business really weren't. Mia and Kanzuo heard both arguments. So they decided to intervene before anything major broke out.

"excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you're disrupting our other guests" Mia said to Yumi.

"leave me alone bitch" Yumi said walking away and over to the punch bowl. "hey you can't talk to my mother like that" Kagome said walking in front of her.

"get out of my way" Yumi said pushing past her roughly. 'oh hell no'. Kagome quickly grabbed Yumi's right arm and twisted it behind her back and pushed her down onto the table.

"my mother said leave, so leave. Unless you want a broken arm" Kagome hissed. After letting go of her arms roughly Yumi walked over to Tai who was being held back by Dash and Sesshomaru by Kanzuo. Both demons were growling loudly and had their fangs barred.

'Sesshomaru please calm down' Kagome asked telepathically.

'grr but he argh'

'its ok Sesshy don't get to angry though. I know he's an ass' Kagome said.

'yeah' Sesshomaru replied upset. But Kagome's soft grip on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts. She smiled up at him softly. Sesshomaru gave a small smile back to her. Something he only did with his family.

"you need to leave as well Tai" Kanzuo said with much authority in his voice. Tai scoffed as he made his way over to the huge doors. "you ok kag's" Kanzuo asked his daughter. "yeah I'm good" she replied resting her head on Sesshomaru's chest.

After the arguing had stopped the Ball went on like usual. Everyone danced ate and Mia and Kanzuo had given a toast to Sesshomaru and his new mate. Everyone clapped and cheered. You even heard some people either say 'finally' or 'about time'. both Sesshomaru and Kagome dance to a song dedicated to them. And halfway through Kanzuo and Mia joined. Then Souta and Akira.

"I love you Sesshy" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Kagome" Sesshomaru responded.

Star: I know it's a little corny but hey, had to find some way to end it. But don't worry there will be and Epilogue

Naruto: there's more!

Star: its only an Epilogue it'll be short

Naruto: hmph

Star: don't hmph me or I won't put up your story

Naruto: ok, ok I'll be good

Star: that's better. Now please review

Please R&R it'll make me very happy. So happy that when I go to the doc's I'll have something to think about instead of trying to pummel him for givin' me a shot (shudders) 


	18. Epilogue

Star: ok, this is the last chappie. Well it's really an Epilogue

Kagome: last chapter huh? Well what's gonna happen

Star: I can't tell you that just read

Kagome: hmph…ok

Epilogue

It's been three months after the Annual Ball and everything has been going great. Rin and Shippo continued to torture jaken while Sango and Miroku were due to have their first child. Inuyasha and Saki have been going out ever since they almost met. (good for him. He doesn't need that bitch Kikyo .)

"lady Kagome you don't need to help me with the dishes" Saki said with a smile.

"oh its no problem, really" Kagome replied happily with a smile of her own, but it soon faded when a slightly shaken and dizzy look appeared on her face. Kagome slightly jerked back but quickly regained her composure.

"Kagome is there something wrong" Saki asked worried. "no I-I'm fine" Kagome told her with her hand up in the air.

"are you sure" Saki asked again. "yeah but I think I'll go and sit down" Kagome replied softly as she walked over to the couch. Saki nodded slightly and resumed washing the dishes.

Before Kagome could even make it to the couch she collapsed onto the floor. Saki lifted her head from the dishes to see a collapsed Kagome on the floor.

"Oh My Lord" Saki said panicking. "hey Lily over her" Saki shouted to her friend (who's a servant) who happened to be walking past.

Lily turned towards Saki, when she noticed Kagome on the floor. "what happened Saki?" she asked frantically. "I don't know she just collapsed. Hurry go get Lord Sesshomaru" Saki ordered as she put Kagome on the couch. Lily quickly nodded and ran through the hallways. All the way to Sesshomaru study.

Sesshomaru however was reviewing about eight scrolls at once. He rubbed his temples as he set down his quill. He sighed slightly. As he began to pick up his quill again Lily burst into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Lily panted bowing.

"why is it that you have interrupted me" he asked getting angry.

"it's Lady Kagome (pant pant) she's collapsed" Lily spoke in-between breaths.

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru shout alarmed.

"yes she just collapsed on the kitchen floor. Saki is tending to her in the living room" Lily spoke clearly.

Sesshomaru nodded a thank you and sped off to the living room with Lily behind him. Sesshomaru was running so fast that on coming servants who were caring towels ended up covered in them. (they looked like this O.O) As he stopped he saw Saki next to his mate. She had a cool towel on her forehead.

"what happened Saki?" he asked taking Kagome's hand in his.

"I really don't know. We were doing dishes when all of a sudden she looked sick. She said she was going to sit down, but she collapsed" Saki replied.

"ok" was all he said as he picked up Kagome bridal style and took her to the infirmary. There he sat her down on the bed as the nurse can in. She wore a simple white kimono and had her red hair tied back.

"hmm…lets see" the nurse said out loud. She felt Kagome's forehead, but she didn't have a fever. She gently pressed down on her limbs, but didn't feel any broken bones. She did one last check over her whole body, then stopped at her abdomen. The nurse felt around for a moment then smiled.

"you have nothing serious to worry about Lord Sesshomaru" the nurse replied. "nothing?" he asked.

"nope. Lady Kagome is pregnant" the nurse said happily.

Sesshomaru did a slight double take. "pregnant?" he asked repeating her words. The nurse happily nodded her head and said " yes that's right"

"uh thank you" he said still slightly not believing what she had just told him. The nurse bowed her head and left the room. Quietly shutting the door behind her. Sesshomaru gently held Kagome's hand as he moved a few stray hairs from her face.

'pregnant' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

(9 Months later)

Well lets just say Kagome's curvy figure was now out of commission. She had grown a fully round belly over nine months. Sango had finally had she baby. And hurray it was a little baby girl. They ended up naming her Kei. But now it was Kagome who was in labor. Oh yeah everyone was there. Shippo, Rin, Kanzuo, Mia, Sango, Miroku, their baby, Inuyasha, Saki, and Sesshomaru. Really I think Sesshomaru was having a more rough time than Kagome. He was pacing back and forth and growled loudly whenever Kagome screamed.

"Sesshomaru calm down, she'll be fine" Kanzuo spoke as he put a hand on the pacing demons shoulder.

As Kanzuo consoled Sesshomaru a birthing maid popped her head out and spoke.

"Lady Mia, Lady Kagome wishes to see you" she spoke softly. Mia nodded her head and stood to walk in the birthing room. As she passed Sesshomaru she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She smiled and continued inside.

(Inside)

"hi honey how are you doing" Mia spoke softly. "ok, but I don't know if I can do this" Kagome said in-between heavy breaths. "oh honey don't think like that, of course you can do this" Mia reassured.

(Outside)

Sesshomaru had continued his pacing since the words of Kanzuo didn't really help. But he stopped his pacing when Kagome's scream filled the air, but no baby. It took all the demon lord had not to burst into the birthing room. Soon another scream came into the air, but this time not alone. A babies cries could be heard from behind the doors. Everyone outside the room jumped for joy. And Miroku being the unnoticeable monk he is jumped into the air forgetting that he had baby Kei in his arms. As he caught the flying baby Sango snatched her from him. (he jumped up so the baby went up to imagine the look in the babies face o.O)

After about five minutes Mia poked her head out the door. "ok Sesshomaru you can come in now" Mia mused. Sesshomaru quickly made his way into the room and next to Kagome's side. In her hands she held a small bundle. Kagome turned and smiled tiredly. She held out the bundle for him to take. Inside was a small child. In fact it was a little boy. He had his daddy's silver hair and his mom's green eyes. He also had four red stripes on his cheeks.

Sesshomaru smiled at the sight of his new born son, the heir to the Western Lands. Kagome's breathing had finally stabilized when she spoke up "what should was name him". Sesshomaru really hadn't put any thought into it. "finally he said "how about Koji". Kagome smiled.

"Koji it is" she replied. But as soon as she relaxed her stomach began to contract. Kagome let out a small whimper which got Sesshomaru's attention. "what's wrong" he asked quickly.

"I think we've got another one" Kagome gasped as two birthing nurses came into the room. They ushered Sesshomaru out of the room with Koji. Sesshomaru took a seat on a chair that had been set there. (since everyone was waiting) Everyone crowded around to look at the little demon in Sesshomaru's arms.

"aww he's so cute" Mia half squealed.

"what's his name" Rin spoke up. "his names Koji" Sesshomaru spoke.

"but where is mama" Shippo said.

"I think she in labor" Sesshomaru said as if it was normal

"labor! Again!" both Sango and Mia said in unison. "yeah that's what Kagome said"

After another three minutes a another babies cries could be heard from behind the birthing room doors. Sesshomaru handed the baby over to Mia, who gladly took the baby. Sesshomaru again walked into the room and next to Kagome. Now she held another bundle of towels. But this time it was a small female baby inside the bundle. She just like her brother had silver hair and green eyes. But she had four green stripes instead of red ones.

"are you ok" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the now exhausted Kagome. She nodded as she spoke only one word "Kita"

'Kita? Oh the baby's name' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he took the baby from Kagome's hands, which automatically went limp as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru for the second time smiled.

He exited the doors only to be crowded around again.

"oh look at her" Sango squealed. "what's her name" Shippo asked.

"Kita"

"pretty name" Rin chimed with a toothy smile.

'Kita and Koji, my children, my treasures, my life'

Star: ok it finally finished (sobs)

Mia: what's wrong

Star: its over. Its like the end of a good movie. One the you wish wouldn't have ended so soon.

Mia: don't worry you can write another one

Star: you right. Ok well unfortunately that's the end of this beautiful love story but I'll be back. MWAHAHAHA! O.O oh sorry. Well I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. With out you I wouldn't have been able to finish this. See ya later. 


	19. Sequel or No Sequel

Ok I've been wondering if i should do a sequel. Well I'm asking you guys so hit me up if you think I should make a sequel.

Thanks for your help.

WhiteStarburst


	20. Decided

Ok well since you all want a sequel to Nothing's Always What it Seems, there will be one!  
Yay! For you! It'll be called Ever Lasting Eternity and I should have the first chapter up by the end of October/beginning of November. So please be patient. I've got to think up a plot and other stuff. But if I'm lucky I might get a good brainstorm while at school or something, so be on the look out. 

But I will tell you this: the story will be mainly focusing on the kids adventures. So don't be depressed if Sesshomaru doesn't come up as often as he did…I know its sad right. Well see ya soon.

WhiteStarburst


End file.
